Der schwarze Stern
by Nachtschattengewaechs
Summary: Sirius Black wurde doch noch der gewünschte Erstgeborene seiner rassistisch veranlagten Familie und somit die rechte Hand des dunklen Lords. Wird sich der Verlauf der gesammten Geschichte ändern und was hat es mit der zierlichen Finnin Inari auf sich, die
1. Gespräche und Met

Hi Leute, ihr werdet mich wahrscheinlich noch nich kennen, aber hoffmas doch bald :). Also ich bin die Ginn und des is meine erste FanFic hier drinnen und ich würd mich über Reviews freuen. Natürlich wär mir Kritik auch ziemlich hilfreich, damit ich weiß was ich besser machen kann oder ob es sich lohnt die weiteren Kapitel reinzustellen.

Außerdem handelt es hauptsächlich von meinem Schatzi Sirius. :)  
Natürlich kommen auch die anderen Charas wie James, Remus, Lily, Harry usw. nicht zu kurz.

**WICHTIG:** In der Geschichte kommen sehr viele Rückblicke vor z.B aus der Schulzeit usw. Die Pairings werden noch nicht verraten! Viele Charaktere gehören mir selbst, die Charas aus Harry Potter gehören J.K.Rowling.

**Die Altersbeschränkung**  
ist wegen einem erhöhten Gewaltpegel, was sich aber erst in den nächsten Kapiteln zeigen wird.

Also viel Spaß:

josi0815.jo.funpic.de/Stern.jpg

**Sirius Black ist doch noch der gewünschte Erstgeborene seiner rassistisch veranlagten Familie geworden und somit die rechte Hand Voldemorts. Wird sich der Verlauf der gesamten Geschichte ändern? Was hat es mit der zierlichen Finnin Inari auf sich, die mehr als nur ein Geheimnis trägt? Wie wird es Lily, James und seine anderen Freunde gehen, wenn der Krieg mehr Opfer bringt als vorstellbar. Wenn Freunde zu Feinden werden, Verräter zu angeblichen Freunden und jegliche Hoffnung erlischt.**

**o.O**  
**DER SCHWARZE STERN**

**- Gespräche und Met -**

Ermahnend bist du Leben,  
weil die Formel deiner Macht  
nicht begreifen lässt,  
die, die nach deinem Kommen suchen.  
Keiner Zeit wird es gelingen,  
da es diese gar nicht gibt,  
weder noch in mancher Köpfe,  
auch gebunden in den Uhren bleibt,  
sie ist nur Ilusion

Der dunkle Lord war gerade am Höhepunkt seiner Macht und die Chance ihn zu stürzen verringerte sich um Minute zu Minute. Viele haben den Kampf bereits aufgegeben sich solchen Mächten zu widersetzten, weil sie Angst um ihre Familien, Freunde, Kinder, ihr gesamtes Hab und Gut und natürlich um ihr eigenes Leben hatten. Täglich kamen neue Meldungen von Morden, Folter, Erpressungen und Entführungen. Die dunkelsten aller Kreaturen der Zauberwelt, Millionen von Zauberern und sogar ein ganzes Heer von Dementoren unterstanden allein der Herrschaft der schwarzen Magie. Tagesproheten und andere Zeitungen der Zaubererwelt warnen gegen Todesserangriffe und geben Tipps, wie man ihnen am besten entgehen kann.

Gerade in solchen Zeiten sollte man als Frau, nicht alleine in einer verlassenen Straße Londons, kurz nach Mitternacht stehen und genüsslich eine Zigarette rauchen. Diese jugendliche Frau, keine zwanzig Jahre alt, zog noch einmal den Qualm durch ihre Lungen und blies ihn langsam durch den Mund wieder aus. Wie beiläufig strich sie sich, die unterm schwarzen Umhang hervorstehenden rabenschwarzen, bis zu den Hüften reichenden Haare aus ihrem Gesicht und schmiss die halb gerauchte Zigarette auf den Boden. Gerade noch rechtzeitig trat sie mit ihren schwarzen Absätzen die Glut aus, während eine Gestalt eine Straße weiter apparierte. Auf ihrem Gesicht machte sich ein Lächeln breit als sie die Gestalt, oder besser den Mann, der auf sie zukam musterte. Auch er trug einen teuer aussehenden schwarzen Umhang, der beim Gehen um seine Beine rauschte und seine Kapuze war weit in sein Gesicht gestülpt.

„Du kannst mich nicht täuschen Bella!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr als er vor ihr zum Stehen kam. Sein warmer Atem ließ sie erschauern und erzittern, als sie mit beiden Händen seine Kapuze zurückschlug: „Was meinst du speziell?" fragte sie ihn genauso leise und hob eine Augenbraue an, als sie in ein fast makelloses Gesicht blickte, welches spärlich von einer entfernten Straßenlaterne beleuchtet wurde.

Der Mann hatte ebenfalls, rabenschwarzes, bis über die Schulter gestuftes, glattes Haar, das ihm über das rechte Auge hing, wunderschöne graue Augen und eine perfekte Nase. Er könnte als Model durchgehen, wäre da nicht diese noch nicht verheilte Fluchverletzung auf seiner rechten Wange, die sich von seiner typisch Black'schen Blässe abzeichnete. „Du rauchst noch immer Lestrange!" antwortete er, den Namen „Lestrange" merkwürdig lange in die Länge gezogen, während sie sich auf Zehenspitzen stellte, ihre Kapuze lüftete und ihre blutroten Lippen zuerst auf seine rechte, dann auf seine linke Wange drückte und keck erwiderte: „Tja, du hast es erfasst und willst du mich jetzt foltern Sirius Black, oder mich mit Gift ermorden?" „Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen Cousinchen, aber bevor wir hier noch weiter rumstehen, sollten wir lieber ins Warme gehen, findest du nicht? Außerdem will ich nicht, dass du dir dein zartes Näschen erkältest." Er erwartete gar keine Antwort und nahm sie an die Hand, worauf er kurzerhand mit ihr disapparierte.

In den nächsten Sekunden standen sie auch schon in einer bewegten, düsteren Gasse, während sich Bella ihren Bauch kurz hielt, um den Druck des Apparierens auszugleichen. Sie sah sich um und sah wie sich ihr Gegenüber ihre Hand griff, seine Kapuze überzog und sie eine Treppe hinabführte, bis sie durch eine weitere Gasse schließlich in der Nocturn Gasse ankamen und vor einem Haus anhielten „Oh das "Carpe Noctem" . Nicht schlecht Boss!" Sie sah ihr Gegenüber lächelnd an und bemerkte viele Blicke in ihrem Nacken, die alle so schnellst möglich verschwanden als sie sich umdrehte „Die wenn wüssten wer du bist Sirius." Ihr Gegenüber zog sich seine Kapuze nur noch weiter ins Gesicht und führte sie schnell in die Kneipe. Drinnen angelangt, führte Sirius sie durch die zahlreichen Stühle und Tische, während Bella sich in der mittelalterlich, gestalteten Kneipe umsah. Es gäbe auch bei Tag keine natürliche Lichtquelle, stellte sie grinsend fest und sah die zahlreichen Fackeln und Kerzen die den Raum erleuchteten. Die Fenster waren zugenagelt und von schwarzen Vorhängen umfasst. Ein paar Hexen und Zauberer, alle in dunklen Umhängen gehüllt, saßen an den Tischen, spielten Karten, unterhielten sich und tranken Met, während mittelalterliche Musik den Raum erfüllte. Als sie Sirius erblickten verneigten sie sich vor ihm, während er ihnen keines Blickes würdigte. Bella wurde plötzlich, durch eine sehr ölig wirkende Stimme aus ihrer Art Trance geweckt „Die werten Abkömmlinge der Blacks, ja wenn das keine Ehre ist!"

Sie erblickte daraufhin den Wirt dieses Hauses. Er Hatte längere braune Haare, die er im Genick zusammengebunden hatte und er musste so um die 40 rum sein, stellte sie fest, als sie auch schon seine Lippen auf ihrer Handfläche bemerkte. Fast augenblicklich sah sie, wie dieser in seiner Bewegung inne hielt und seinen Kopf langsam, mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen zu Sirius blickte, der seinen Zauberstab blitzschnell, schmerzhaft an seine Schläfe gehalten hatte und kaltherzig zischte: „Ich würde deine dreckigen Lippen sofort von ihr nehmen, sonst bist du und deine gesamte Familie tot, noch bevor du „Merlin" sagen kannst. „N-nnatü-üürlich natürlich, verzeiht werter Herr. Habt Gnade!" Alle Blicke waren nun auf dieses Ereignis gerichtet, bis Sirius sich umdrehte und gefährlich zischte: „Raus, allesamt, ehe ich mich versehe!" Sofort wurde diesem Befehl folge geleistet. Sirius ließ letztendlich seinen Zauberstab sinken und sah den Wirt an „Bring uns eine Flasche deines teuersten Mets." Daraufhin zeigte er mit einer einladenden Geste zu dem nächstbesten Tisch und gab Bella vor sich zu setzen, während der Wirt in einen Nebenraum ging. „_muffliato" _sprach Sirius, den Zauberstab zur Tür geneigt „wir wollen doch nicht belauscht werden." Bella entledigte sich dadurch ihres Umhangs und gab ein schwarzes Samtmieder preis mit Ornamenten, das ihr blasses Dekolleté schön zur Geltung brachte und um ihren Hals hing ein silbernes Amulett, wo ein schwarz-roter Rubin in der Mitte thronte.

„Bei diesem durchaus aufreizenden und erotischen Anblick, könnte ich schlagartig vergessen dass du meine Cousine bist. Das bedeutet dass ich Rodolphus in deiner bevorstehenden Hochzeitsnacht leider in den Kerker werfen muss und ich dein Bettgefährte für diese Nacht sein werde. Was hältst du davon Bella?" diese Worte unterstrich er noch mit einem verruchten Grinsen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein langes Haar. „Und das zum Thema, Reinblüter versuchen Inzucht zu vermeiden!"

„Och Bella, es muss ja nicht gleich ein Kind geboren werden!" grinste er. Zur gleichen Zeit stellte der Wirt ihnen zwei koboldgearbeitete Kelche hin und dazu die angeschaffte Flasche Met. Sirius öffnete die Flasche und schenkte seiner Cousine und sich selbst etwas von dem süßen Honigwein ein. Danach stießen sie beide an und eine peinliche Minute des Schweigens begann. Sirius ließ seinen Blick über die vernagelten Fenster wandern und blieb dann auf seiner Cousine hängen, die den dunklen Holztisch anscheinend unheimlich spannend fand. Sie war wirklich eine Augenweide dachte er sich, als er ihre ebenmäßigen Züge musterte „An was denkst du? Sind deine Gedanken wieder bei Rodolphus oder bei der Auswahl deines Hochzeitskleides?"

„Hmm Rodolphus sorgt sich um seinen Bruder Rabastan, der gestern doch schwer verletzt wurde, aber er war doch selber schuld. Ich meine, diese zwei Auroren die ihn erwischt haben waren mit Sicherheit dreckige Schlammblüter und er ist auf das Ablenkungsmanöver reingefallen. Und was das Hochzeitskleid betrifft, ich weiß noch nicht einmal in welcher Farbe ich heiraten will. Ich will nichts normales, nichts Alltägliches verstehst du. Somit fällt die Farbe weiß schon einmal weg, aber mir würde silber oder sogar schwarz sehr gut gefallen!"

Sie musterte ihr Gegenüber kritisch, der grinsend erwiderte: „Also ich wär für schwarz, aber es ist egal ob schwarz oder silber, du würdest sowieso alle Blicke auf dich ziehen."

„Lässt heute ja wieder gar nichts von deinem Charme raushängen nicht? Aber du hast Recht, wer könnte besser in einem schwarzen Hochzeitskleid heiraten als eine Black. Also „_Toujours pur"_!" erwiderte sie und hob ihr Glas „_Toujours pur_" sprach er ihr nach und hob Seines ebenfalls.

„Ich sitze hier mit der Rechten Hand des gefürchtetsten Schwarzmagiers persönlich und unterhalte mich mit ihm über Hochzeitskleider, während die andere Top 20 bei einer Versammlung des dunklen Lords ist. Wie kommt das?" Sie sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Verwunderung an, als ein kurzes Grinsen über sein schönes Gesicht huschte „Naja, als die Rechte Hand des dunklen Lords kann man in solch dunklen Zeiten auch einmal genüsslich und ohne Aufträge, mit seiner liebsten Cousine ein Tröpfchen trinken, oder auch mehr. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen dich von diesem Treffen zu entschuldigen und für mich zu beanspruchen, da ich in die Pläne was Askaban anbelangt, bereits eingeweiht worden bin. Zurzeit hab ich wirklich nicht viel Freizeit, aber dieses Opfer nehme ich gerne in Kauf." Sagte er mit einem arroganten Augenaufschlag. Sie kannte ihn schon so lange und wusste dass ihn allein durch seine Gesichtszüge alle für arrogant hielten, aber meistens war das nicht der Fall, zumindest wenn er mit ihr sprach. Für eine kurze Zeit sah sie in seinen grauen, unergründlichen Augen so etwas wie Sehnsucht aufblitzen, aber da hatte sie sich bestimmt geirrt dachte sie schnell wieder und sagte: „Also ist es wahr, dass der dunkle Lord, Askaban als neuen Stützpunkt beanspruchen will… interessant durchaus… aber keinesfalls einfach." Sirius wusste in diesem Moment nicht was er von ihrem nuscheln halten sollte, oder ob sie überhaupt mit ihm sprach, oder mit sich selbst. Er nutzte den Moment und schenkte ihr den Kelch erneut voll.

„Ja es ist wahr, aber er versucht es natürlich nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen, da wir schon zu viele Spione Dumbledores in unseren Seiten haben. Der alte Knacker versucht es immer wieder, aber dass er dadurch seine anscheinend, sorgfältig ausgesuchten Spione in den Tod schickt oder in die Folterkammer kümmert ihn natürlich nicht. Der dunkle Lord weiß natürlich wer diese Spione sind, aber ich verstehe nicht warum er sie nicht gleich töten lässt. Aber das sollte mich nicht kümmern, er weiß immer was er tut!" Bei diesen Worten sah sie auf „ja er weiß es_ immer_." Sie nippte an ihrem Glas und fing auf einmal an wie von Sinnen zu lachen, während sein Grinsen immer größer wurde „Bella, Beruhigungstrank gefällig?… Wenn du nachher einmal fertig bist mit dem Lachen kannst du mich auch an deiner Freude teilhaben lassen?"

„Ich habe nur an deine sogenannte „Samthandschuhbehandlung" bei Spionen gedacht. Scooper hat wirklich süß ausgesehen, so hilflos, nackt und schaurig blutig. Mein Lob, du beherrschst die Reitgerte noch besser als Lucius."

„Du enttäuschst mich Bella, du hättest Scooper sehen sollen wie er zwei Stunden später ausgesehen hat. Außerdem ist Lucius, genau wie Avery, McNair und Mulciber ein unverbesserlicher Sadist. Ich bevorzuge hingegen das niveauvolle Foltern oder die Samthandschuhbehandlung."

„Vielleicht kommt Lucius ja irgendwann noch an eine Schwuchtel, der es gefällt was er macht." Sagte sie zwischen zwei Lachern. „Ich habe dich lange nicht mehr Lachen sehen Bella, aber gut dass dir bei dieser Vorstellung noch zum Lachen zumute ist. Dein Gesicht wäre aber auch recht lustig anzusehen, wenn Zissa erfahren würde, was wir hier über ihren Ehemann preisgeben."

„Ach weißt du, ich würde Lucius' Gesichtsausdruck in so einer Situation doch sehr lustig finden und was Zissa angeht... naja, darüber will man gar nicht reden. Sie ist einfach zu naiv, schwach und verliebt um etwas davon zu merken. Aber nun mal zu Dir, ich habe gehört, dass du ein Auge auf eine bestimmte Person geworfen hast."

„Welche meinst du, die von gestern oder die von vorgestern oder die vo,-" Bella sprach ihm jedoch schnell dazwischen „Nein ich meine keine deiner täglichen Bettbekanntschaften. Ich meine _Sie._" „Wie _Sie_?" „Du kannst mich nicht täuschen Sirius. Sie hat langes schwarzes Haar, blasse ebenmäßige Haut, blaue Augen, rosefarbene Lippen, sehr schlanke Figur, wurde in Finnland geboren und du siehst sie mit Vorliebe an. Sie ist übrigens die Erste die du nicht gleich ins Bett schleppst. Und jetzt rate mal wer die Glückliche ist?" Seine Miene wurde daraufhin vollkommen emotionslos und nichts ließ auf die vorherige Gelassenheit schließen, die in dem arroganten Gesichtsausdruck dominierte. Ja das war die typische Verteidigung der Blacks, die vollkommene Emotionslosigkeit. Er hatte schon sehr früh gelernt sie zu benutzen, da er eine sehr strenge Kindheit genießen durfte. Sein Vater hatte ihm schon im zarten Alter von 5 Jahren einen Privatlehrer vor die Nase gehalten, damit er richtig lernte fehlerlos zu schreiben, zu rechnen, zu sitzen, zu essen und vor allem zu denken. Seine Eltern und vor allem sein Vater waren jedoch zur Zeit seiner Jugend nicht stolz auf ihn, da sie ihn als eine Schande der Blacks bezeichneten, was sie ihm auch jede freie Sekunde spüren ließen. Schon alleine dass er in Hogwarts, der führenden Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei nach Griffindor statt nach Slytherin kam, war Schande genug, da zweifellos alle anderen Blacks, außer der Blutsverräterin, Andromeda Black, Bellas Schwester nach Slytherin kamen. Zu allem Übel freundete er sich auch noch mit Halbblüter und Schlammblüter an.

„_Inari Järvinen." _Wurde er aus seinen Gedanken geholt „Was?" fragte er und heimste sich einen genervten Gesichtsausdruck seiner Cousine ein „Inari Järvinen, so heißt sie, deine Angebetete… du weißt schon!" „Woher weißt du von Järvinen?" „Ach weißt du, es fällt auf, wenn ein Sirius Black immer und immer wieder „Borgin&Burkes" aufsucht, wo diese Järvinen arbeitet. Nichts desto trotz hast du einen guten Frauengeschmack, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht dass sich der selbsternannte Herzensbrecher von ganz London in ein Mauerblümchen verliebt." Auf diesen Satz hin konnte er sich nicht mehr halten und lachte bellend auf „ICH und verlieben? Oh man Bella, hast du einen von Schnievelus' Verwechslungstränken getrunken? Ich bitte dich, ich habe alles was ich brauche, jede Nacht schöne Frauen, Ruhm, Reichtum und ein ganzes Heer von Männern unter mir, die mir mit Respekt entgegenkommen. Und da sollte ich an _Liebe_ denken? Außerdem liebste Bella habe ich einen Ruf zu verlieren. Ich bin zwar auch der Meinung später einmal einen angemessenen Erben bekommen zu wollen, aber zuerst will ich mein Leben genießen."

"Ja du hast allerdings einen Ruf zu ver.-", sagte sie als plötzlich die Türe der Kneipe aufsprang und eine Frau mit wehender grüner Robe hereinkam "Bella, Rabastans Zustand hat sich verschlechtert. Du solltest lieber zu Rodolphus gehen und ihn irgendwie aufheitern!"

Bella stand ohne weitere Erklärung auf, umarmte ihre Schwester, küsste Sirius zum Abschied die Wangen und rauschte mit wehendem Rock davon.

"Ich habe Bella noch nie so schnell weggehen sehen Narzissa und vorallem wegen dem Grund jemanden zu trösten. Was ist bloß los mit ihr? Sie war heute sogar bereit ein normales Gespräch zu führen weißt du... Bella und ein normales Gespräch," fassungslos starrte er seine zweite Cousine an, die ihn bereits stürmisch umarmt hatte "Sie hat sogar nicht einmal über Schlammblüter, Muggel und Dumbledore abgelästert...nichts!"

"Tja vielleicht hat sich Bella ja zum Guten gewendet, „ neckte sie ihn."Ich muss zugeben, dass mir die alte angriffslustige, todbringende Bellatrix Black besser gefällt. Was hat Lestrange bloß mit ihr gemacht? Ich knöpf ihn mir vor." lächelte er zurück.

"Ach, mir würde die sorgende Fast-Ehefrau besser gefallen. Aber Spaß beiseite, wie gehts dir und deiner Fluchverletzung? Du siehst übrigens müde aus und sehr mitgenommen. Vielleicht solltest du mehr Essen und Schlafen." sagte sie mit ihrer ständig mitfühlenden und sorgevollen Stimme und blickte ihn traurig an.

Sirius kannte Narzissa schon seid sie Babys waren, klar sie waren ja auch verwandt und daher wusste er, dass sie sich immer um Alles und Jeden Sorgen machte. Sie hatte ihm schon oft in schwierigen Zeiten beigestanden und ihm geholfen, sein Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Allerdings war dieser Satz in solchen Zeiten eher unpassend fand er. In solchen Situationen wurde der Unterschied zu ihrer Schwester so deutlich wie nie zuvor. Ihre Schwester Bella brauchte immer Ruhm, Macht und Anerkennung und Sirius wusste, dass seine Cousine um dieses Ziel zu erreichen auch vor Morden nicht zurückschreckte, was sie schon oft genug bewiesen hatte. So versuchte auch dem dunklen Lord zu gefallen und alles zu geben, damit er sie ernst nahm und Sirius musste zugeben, mit reichlich Erfolg. Narzissa hingegen, war die Sonne unter den Blackabklömmlingen. Sie war natürlich auch sehr von ihrem Blut überzeugt und eine treue Reinblutverfechterin aber dennoch hatte sie Herz, was unter den Blacks nicht häufig zum Vorschein kam. Vor allem zwischen ihm und ihr bestand immer schon eine bestimmte Verbindung, die sie außen hin so gut es ging vertuschten. Auch vom Aussehen her glich Narzissa neben ihrer dunklen Schwester eher als eine ertrunkene Leiche.

"Ach Narzissa, dass sind bloß noch kleine Kratzer, mehr nicht und außerdem weißt du ganz genau, dass ich keine Zeit zum ausschlafen und essen habe", sagte er und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, welches er nur wenigen schenkte.

"Vorgestern waren das keine Kratzer Sirius, die Heiler haben die ganze Zeit versucht deine Wunden heilen zu lassen und du bist die ganze Zeit ohnmächtig geworden. Dumbledore hat sofort gewusst dass du unser Anführer warst und hat dich verfolgt mit Moody. Du konntest froh sein, dass sie dich nicht erkannt haben und du ihnen entwischt bist. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht." flüsterte sie und verstärkte ihren mitfühlenden Blick ins Unermessliche. Sirius versuchte sie dennoch zu beruhigen und grinste: "Hör mal, ich bin ihnen entkommen und jetzt hat Moody ein Auge weniger! Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, die Heiler haben mich schon wieder hinbekommen, siehste doch und im Übrigen weiß Dumbledore schon lange, dass es einen zweiten Befehlsgeber gibt."

Welche Antwort erwartet sie jetzt eigentlich, fragte er sich und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

„Natürlich Sirius, wie immer keine Schwäche zeigen hmm? Bei Merlin, du weißt dass du mit mir reden und mir vertrauen kannst!"

Sirius nahm hin und wieder einen Zug seiner Zigarette und erschrak beinahe, als er sah, dass sich eine einsame Träne ihre den Weg über ihre linke Wange bahnte. Dass das letzte Ereignis sie derart aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, dachte er nicht, aber er wusste dass sie jede freie Minute an seinem Krankenbett gewacht hatte. Er wusste noch genau wie er versuchte Moodys und Dumbledores Flüche abzuwimmeln, bis Dumbledore ihn mit einem Fluch traf, der ihn langsam erlahmen ließ. Daraufhin folgten noch ein paar Flüche, als er mit letzter Kraft über die Appariergrenze lief und sich aus dem Staub machte. Es war am Ende des Kampfes nur noch Glück dass er ein Meister im Duellieren war, aber dennoch hätten sie ihn um ein Haar erwischt. Wer hätte auch damit rechnen können dass Dumbledore und Moody sofort auf ihn losgingen. Irgendjemand musste ihnen einen Tipp gegeben haben, dachte sich Sirius und sah seine Cousine ununterbrochen an, die einen Schluck von Bellas Glas nahm. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie gerade in ihrer eigenen Welt, da ihre Träne noch immer hinunter rann und sie sich nicht die Mühe machte sie wegzuwischen. Wenn er sich ehrlich war, war sie, sein Bruder, sein Freund Ben und sein Vater, auch wenn er es nicht öffentlich zugab, die Einzigen mit denen er sich zur Zeit ungestört unterhalten konnte, oder die ihm richtig zuhörten. Sie wussten, dass er für den dunklen Lord mehr, als nur ein Todesser war, außerdem wussten sie dass er ständig unter Druck stand und versuchten zu verstehen, mit welcher Verantwortung er versuchte zu leben. Genauso wussten sie von seiner Vergangenheit. Er war nicht immer der Reinblutverfechter schlechthin, steckte nicht Hals über Kopf in den dunklen Künsten wie jetzt, war nicht immer der gewünschte Erstgeborene Sohn der Blacks und somit Erbe einer der 5 schwarzmagischsten Familien ganz Londons. Oh nein, im Gegenteil, in seiner Schulzeit war er das weiße Schaf der Familie Black, kämpfte gegen die schwarze Magie, trieb seine Mutter damit täglich fast zur Ohmacht und gab seinen Vater täglich Gründe ihn mit dem Cruciatus zu foltern. Aber die Gedanken an seine täglichen Folterungen verstaute er schnell in seinem hintersten Gedächtnis. Außerdem wusste er, dass er sich nicht mehr mit seiner Vergangenheit beschäftigen durfte, somit auch die Erinnerungen an seine früheren, anscheinend richtigen Freunde vergessen sollte. Aber es ist schwer Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Chloe Anderson und natürlich seinen ehemaligen besten Freund James Potter einfach so aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streichen. Er versuchte daher, seine Gedanken an sie mit einem übertriebenen Kopfschütteln wegzuschütteln. Narzissa, der diese Bewegung auffiel, sah ihn wieder eindringlich und vorwurfsvoll an. Das war zu viel, dachte sich Sirius. Jetzt machte sie ihm schon mit ihren Augen Vorwürfe. Auch wenn sie vielleicht recht hatte und es ihm gut täte über alles zu reden was ihm auf dem Herzen lag (was sicher nicht wenig war), war er immer noch ein Black und ein Black hat keine Gefühle zu zeigen, hat keine Angst zu haben und vor allem ist er niemanden Rechenschaft schuldig außer seinem Vater und seinem Herrn und Meister.

„Wir sollten so eine Unterhaltung nicht führen und das weißt du! Und im Übrigen weißt DU nichts von der Verantwortung, die ich trage, aber ich habe mich diesem Leben hingegeben. Es gibt kein zurück mehr. Ein Rückzug würde den Tod bedeuten und wenn ich auch nur eine einzige Sekunde denken würde zurückzutreten würde ich mir mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht selbst ein Ende setzen. Ich habe für mich entschieden, ein Leben ohne Freunde, Freude und Liebe zu führen. Was dich angeht Zissa, du solltest lieber heim gehen. Ich bin sicher Lucius will kein leeres Bett vorfinden."

Mit diesen Worten drückte er seine Zigarette aus und sah sie noch einmal eindringlich an. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen und liefen ihr ohne Unterlass über ihre blasse Haut. Er wusste selbst nicht, was ihn zu seiner nächsten Handlung trieb. Er ging zügig auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Mit seinem Daumen versuchte er die Flut ihrer Tränen zu ersticken, was nach mehrmaligem Versuchen jedoch aussichtslos schien. Sie packte daraufhin mit ihren zierlichen Armen seine Handgelenke, die durch ihre Tränen feucht waren und glänzten und fing an seine Hände mit sanften Küssen zu bedecken. Er versuchte seine Hände daraufhin langsam aus ihren knochigen Händen zu entreißen, wodurch er einen leichten Widerstand bemerkte, dem er jedoch ohne Weiteres entkam. „Das letzte Mal hast du meine Tränen weggewischt, als wir noch in der Schule waren. Weißt du noch? Ich kann es verstehen wenn du niemanden mehr vertraust weißt du. Aber war ich nicht immer für dich da, auch als deine Familie dich verstoßen hatte? Ich war es, die sich noch heimlich mit dir getroffen hatte und für dich da war. Aber nun zu was Anderem. Ich habe gehört dass du heute im Anwesen deiner Eltern schläfst. Ich komme morgen abends vorbei. Danach könnten wir zu den Ställen gehen, wie wäre es? Bist doch schon lange nicht mehr mit mir ausgeritten und da du zur Abwechslung mal durchatmen kannst gäbe es doch nichts Schöneres als den Sonnenuntergang entgegen zureiten. Überleg es dir, ich bin sicher dein Hengst Absinth und meine Stute Feenspross würden uns gerne einmal wieder sehen, obwohl ich es Absinth nicht verübeln würde wenn er dir die kalte Schulter zeigt. Immerhin hast du dich schon lange nicht mehr um ihn gekümmert", sagte sie, stand so schnell es ging auf und es sah so aus als würde sie für die nächsten Sätze all ihren Mut zusammen nehmen „Du solltest Lucius morgen in den Kerkern aufsuchen. Das was ich dir gleich sagen werde, solltest du eigentlich noch gar nicht wissen, aber Crouch, Avery und Langdon haben vor wenigen Stunden jemanden vom Orden des Phönix entführt. Ich nehme an, dass er dich bald rufen wird um ihn zu verhören. Ich wollte es dir nur sagen, damit du nicht zu überrascht bist."

„Wer ist es Zissa?" Es war nicht das erste mal dass sie Jemanden vom Orden des Phönix gefangen und verhört, bzw. gefoltert hatten, aber es war komisch dass Narzissa es ihm sagte, mit dem Grund dass er wahrscheinlich zu überrascht gewesen wäre.

„Lupin" sagte sie mit fester Stimme und ließ ihren nachdenklichen Cousin in der Kneipe zurück. Als Sirius sich umdrehte, sah er nur noch, wie sie vor der Türe apparierte.

(weiß is ein böses Ende, aber naja)  
uuuuund REVIEWS!!

Rakkaudella  
Ginn


	2. die bittere Wahrheit

**o.O**

**DER SCHWARZE STERN**

**- die bittere Wahrheit -**

**Subway to Sally - Feuerkind  
(passt so großartig)**

In dem Zimmer meiner Kindheit  
war ein kalter wind zu Haus'  
und obwohl der Ofen glühte  
klebte Raureif an der Wand.

Nur die Arme meiner Mutter  
hätten mich wohl wärmen können,  
doch kam sie mich nie besuchen  
bis ich einst  
ein Streichholz fand.

In dem Zimmer meiner Kindheit  
lagen Schneelawinen lauernd  
und verschütteten den Ausgang  
für unendlich lange Zeit.

Nur mein Vater mit den Augen  
von der Farbe blauer Gletscher  
hätte mich noch retten können  
doch der Weg war wohl zu weit.

Ich bin ein Stern  
aus flüssigem Metall.  
Ich bin ein Stern;  
alles wird in meinen Armen Asche.  
Ein Stern, doch kein Feuer blendend weiß  
Taute je in mir das Eis.

Ich bin ein Stern.  
Ein Stern.

Langsam und darauf bedacht nicht umzukippen versuchte er sich auf seinen Stuhl zurückzusetzen. Seine Gedanken kreisten in Höchstform. Wie konnte es so weit kommen? Wie bei Salazzar konnten sie ihn erwischen und was würde jetzt mit ihm geschehen?

Ok Sirius dumme Frage. Was wird jetzt wohl mit ihm geschehen dachte er und fragte sich warum er sich ausgerechnet um seinen früheren Freund Gedanken machte? Wieso kamen gerade jetzt, nach so langer Zeit Erinnerungen wieder? Ok jetzt reicht es, du wirst noch sentimental Black ermahnte er sich. Er sollte lieber froh sein, mit dieser Bagage von Schlammblutfreunden und Monstern nichts mehr zu tun zu haben. Immerhin hatte er sich nach langem Leiden gegen sie entschieden, wofür er endlich das Leben bekam was einem Black würdig war. Wenn Voldemort verlangen würde, dass er Remus töten solle, dann würde er es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hinter sich bringen. Mit diesem festen Entschluss zog er sich seine Kapuze über und ging, ohne den Met zu bezahlen hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Er schloss kurze Zeit später die Augen und atmete die frische kalte Nachtluft ein. Er liebte diesen einzigartigen Geruch der Nacht, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war ob andere ihn genauso intensiv wahrnahmen wie er selbst es tat. Dieser unbeschreibliche Geruch von Vollkommenheit und die Stille der Nacht hatten es ihm schon immer angetan, da es etwas Befreiendes an sich hatte, bei Nacht durch eine verlassene Straße zu schlendern und seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Als er mit schnellen Schritten an der steinernen Treppe ankam, verspürte er einen leichten Schwindel, während sich ein starker brennender Schmerz an seinem rechten Unterarm bemerkbar machte. Noch einmal versuchte er sich grinsend dem befreienden Gefühl hinzugeben und tief einzuatmen, ehe er ein paar Sekunden später apparierte. Sein Meister hatte nach ihm gerufen.

Selbst durch die Dunkelheit, konnte man die atemberaubenden Umrisse des Anwesens erkennen, vor dem er mit wehendem Umhang zu stehen kam und geradewegs an einem magisch, grün beleuchteten Springbrunnen vorbeiging ging, geradewegs auf eine steinerne Treppe zu die von einem grünen Fackellicht beleuchtet wurde. Oben angekommen stand er vor einer großen schwarzen Türe. Sirius ergriff seinen Zauberstab und tippte damit gegen den silbernen Türklopfer, der daraufhin grün aufleuchtete und sich die Türe mit einem Knarren aufschwang.

Zügig ging er hindurch und fand sich in einer großen Eingangshalle wieder, von der zwei Treppen zu den oberen Stockwerken führten. An den grün-schwarzen Wänden hingen Portraits bedeutender Hexen und Zauberer, die in ihren Bilderrahmen schliefen. Bei diesem Anblick musste er sich immer an die Häuser seiner Familie erinnern, die genauso düster und protzig wirkten wie der Rest dieses Anwesens.

„Sir, Sie werden bereits erwartet!" sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Sirius drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und sah in die Gesichter von vier jungen Männern, die ungefähr in seinem Alter waren und ihn mit einer Handbewegung aufforderten ihnen zu folgen.

Er ließ sich das nicht zweimal andeuten und ging den vier jungen Todessern nach, die ihn in einen engen Gang entlangführten der kein Ende nehmen wollte. Hin und wieder sah er bekannte Gesichter die ihm zunickten und danach ihrer Arbeit weiter nachgingen.

Nach endlosen Gängen Entlanglaufens und Treppensteigens hielten sie endlich vor einer Doppeltüre aus dunklem Eichenholz an, vor dem, ein ihm sehr bekannter Schrank von einem Mann stand.

„Mr. Black, Sie dürfen eintreten!" sagte der Mann, neigte den Kopf und hielt ihm die Türe auf.

Goyle!" sagte Sirius und grinste den muskulösen, aber dümmlich aussehenden Mann an.

Sirius ging daraufhin zügig durch die aufgehaltene Türe und fand sich in einem großen Essenssaal wieder. Ein köstlicher Geruch drang an seine Nase, als er den von Kerzen beleuchteten, großen Tisch bemerkte, an dem 16 edel gekleidete Männer und eine ihm unbekannte Frau saßen, die den Eindringling neugierig musterten. Auf dem ganzen Tisch waren die köstlichsten Gerichte und Getränke aufgetischt die man sich vorstellen konnte. Sein Blick schweifte zu den Todessern, die Wein tranken und sich von hübschen Muggelsklavinnen bedienen ließen.

„Sirius, schön dass du so schnell gekommen bist und wir dich gesund und unversehrt wiedersehen. Setz dich!" sagte eine kalte, ungewöhnlich hohe Stimme am Ende des Tisches. Das Gesicht des Mannes war schlangenartig und seine Haut war so weiß wie die eines Totenschädels, seine Augen wiesen ein ungewöhnliches rot auf und seine Nase bestand nur aus zwei Schlitzen wie die Nüstern einer Schlange. Lord Voldemort persönlich zeigte mit seinen langen bleichen Fingern, die an große bleiche Spinnen erinnerten, auf den Platz neben ihn.

Sirius kam dem sofort nach und ging an den anderen in schwarz gekleideten Männern vorbei. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er vor dem dunklen Lord zu stehen kam, sich auf die Knie nieder ließ und den Saum seines Umhangs küsste „Mein Herr, es ist mir eine Ehre hier zu sein."

Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Sirius, worauf ein weiterer silberner Teller und ein leeres Weinglas erschienen.

Durch den Wind, der durch die offen gelassenen Fenster kam, wurden die dunkelroten schweren Vorhänge aufgebauscht und erinnerten an die Umhänge von Dementoren. Trotz der leichten Brise fand er die Temperatur sehr angenehm, auch wenn es bereits Herbst war. Er vermutete dass die Temperatur im raum durch Magie geregelt wurde.

„Wie war das Treffen mit Bella?"

Sirius drehte seinen Kopf der Stimme entgegen und blickte daraufhin in die roten Augen seines Gegenübers.

„Oh es war sehr amüsant, aber ein Gespräch mit Bella ist immer interessant und belustigend, egal ob es von langer Dauer ist oder nicht mein Herr!"

„Oh ja Bella hatte schon immer etwas Amüsantes an sich!"

Voldemort drehte sich mit einem Grinsen wieder zu seinen übrigen Dienern, die Sirius und ihn schweigend musterten.

„My Lord, dürfte ich fragen, was es mit dem Vergehen von Fenrir Greyback und dem anderen Monster auf sich hat?", fragte Antonin Dolohow, der ein paar Plätze von ihm entfernt saß.

Alle Blicke der Todesser, unter denen Sirius auch Rosier, Mulciber, Nott, die Johnsons, die Carrows, Karkaroff, Lucius Malfoy, Rookwood, die Wrights und zu allem Bedauern auch Snape erkannte, warfen ihrem Meister neugierige und erwartungsvolle Blicke zu.

Sirius stockte auf einmal. Mit dem anderen Monster konnte nur Remus gemeint sein, aber was hatte es mit Fenrir Greyback auf sich?

„Nun Antonin, Fenrir hatte die Dreistigkeit besessen kurz vor Vollmond, sich an der reinblütigen Tochter der Langdons zu vergehen. Hätte Greyback sie während seiner Verwandlung gebissen, wäre das Mädchen jetzt nicht mehr wert als ein dreckiges Schlammblut."

Stille

„Das Mädchen lebt übrigens noch!" sagte Voldemort und beantwortete die Frage die seinen Anhängern ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Aufgeregtes und fassungsloses Gemurmel ging durch die Reihen wie „Man sollte ihn dafür lünchen!", „Ich will ihm eigenhändig die Haut vom den Knochen schälen!", „Unglaublich! Man sollte ihm sämtliche Körperteile abhacken und sie an ihn verfüttern!"

Sirius bekam die wütenden Stimmen gar nicht mehr mit. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass heute Vollmond war. Soll das bedeuten, dass sie Remus mit Greyback erwischt hatten und ihn jemand als Mitglied des Ordens identifiziert hat?

„Der Werwolf wird dafür bezahlen!", sagte die hohe Stimme neben ihm und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Das Stimmengemurmel wurde sofort eingestellt „Und ja Sirius, Remus Lupin wurde mit der Bestie gefunden, gefangen genommen und befindet sich in diesem Moment, jaulend und angekettet ein paar Stockwerke unter uns."

Graue Augen trafen Rote.

„Du hast mir deine Gedanken auf dem Präsentierteller gelegt und sie mir praktisch gedanklich entgegen geschrien Sirius. Du scheinst mir nicht ganz bei der Sache, kann das sein?"

„Verzeiht

„Severus wird sich die Freiheit nehmen, dir noch ein paar Heiltränke zu brauen. Immerhin will ich, dass mein treuester Todesser zur Verhörung des Werwolfs am Höhepunkt seiner Kräfte ist. Nicht wahr Severus?"

Snape stand von seinem Stuhl auf, das fettige Haar wie immer wie ein Vorhang um das Gesicht klebend, antwortete mit undefinierbarer emotionsloser Stimme

„Natürlich My Lord, ich werde mich sofort an die Arbeit machen. Wir wollen doch dass Mr. Black seinem ehemaligen Freund einen schönen Morgen wünschen kann, ohne ohnmächtig zu werden."

Sirius hörte den abfälligen Unterton in Snapes Stimme sofort, aber er war sich nicht sicher ob es sonst noch jemanden aufgefallen war.

Noch heute widerte es ihn an, dass gerade Severus sich um seine stärksten Verletzungen durch die Auroren, um ihn gekümmert hatte. Er hätte niemals gewollt, dass gerade Snape ihn in so einer schwächlichen Verfassung zu sehen bekam und deswegen war es für ihn mehr als nur bitter zu fühlen wie Snapes Finger, die nur Sekunden zuvor durch sein fettiges Haar wanderten, seine Wunden heilten und seinen Körper entlangwanderten. Bei dem bloßen Gedanken an die Erinnerungen hatte er plötzlich das unangenehme Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen, auch wenn er sich sicher war dass dadurch nur Galle hervorkommen würde, da er schon längere Zeit nichts mehr zu sich genommen hatte.

Snape verbeugte sich respektvoll vor seinem Meister und ging mit rauschendem Umhang die Tür hinaus.

„Wie Severus bereits erwähnte wirst du mir alle nötigen Informationen über den Orden besorgen. Wie du es anstellst, ist wie immer dir überlassen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du dem Wolf schnell beibringst, dass es besser wäre zu reden, statt zu schweigen. Außerdem wirst du, Lucius und Langdon, unserem lieben Fenrir, nachdem ich ihn verhört habe, zeigen was es heißt sich gegen mein Wort zu richten."

Jetzt war es also soweit. Er würde sich Remus entgegenstellen und ihm den Grund geben warum er den Kontakt zu seinen früheren Freunden von einem Tag auf den Anderen abbrach, ihm sagen warum sie jeden Tag vergeblich gehofft hatten, dass er mit ihnen reden würde und ihm sagen, dass sein leuchtender Stern (wie Remus ihn oft genannt hatte), jetzt in einem ganz anderen Licht strahlte. In dieser Zeit spielte nur Macht, Einfluss, Beziehungen, Ruhm, Reichtum und das Wichtigste, sein eigenes Blut eine Rolle. Das Blut hieß nicht umsonst Lebenselixier…

… _schmerzhaft und keuchend verspürte er eine grobe, aber dennoch weiche Hand die ihm die Luft zum Atmen nah. Seine Hände umfassten instinktiv die Handgelenke seines Gegenübers und versuchten sie hinunter zudrücken – vergebens._

„_AAAAaaaaah!" _

_Mit voller Wucht wurde er gegen die harte Steinwand geschmissen, sodass sein Kopf ungeschützt dagegen krachte und sich kleine Punkte vor seinen Augen bemerkbar machten. Jeder einzelne Knochen tat ihm weh, während er langsam versuchte sich aufzustemmen wurde er auch schon wieder von einer kräftigen Hand hochgerissen und kam aufrecht gehalten an der Wand zum stehen._

„_Wieso Sirius? Wieso enttäuschst du mich immer und immer wieder?", fragte ihn eine flüsternde Männerstimme, fast schon gütig ins Ohr, während ihm der Mann mit einem Finger das schweißnasse Haar aus dem Gesicht strich._

„_I-ich habe nichts getan… lass mich!", sagte Sirius mit trotziger, aber dennoch leicht flehender Stimme und sah in die sturmgrauen Augen seines Vaters._

„_Du denkst also noch immer, dass es richtig ist sich mit minderwertigem Abschaum und Monstern herumzuschleichen? Kann es ernsthaft wahr sein, dass ich mich immer noch nicht klar genug ausgedrückt habe?"_

„_Das ist kein Abschaum… dass sind meine Freu-"_

_Sirius zuckte zusammen, als sein Vater, wie es die Woche seit Ferienbeginn sooft der Fall war, zum Schlag ausholte. Sirius versuchte der Faust auszuweichen, aber die andere Hand seines Vaters hielt ihn noch immer ungnädig an die Wand gedrückt. Umso erstaunlicher war es, als die Faust Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt innehielt und ihm sanft über die Wange strich._

„_Du bist mein Sohn Sirius und somit habe ich die Verantwortung dir Manieren beizubringen. Mehr als alles andere muss ich dafür sorgen, dass du wieder auf den richtigen Weg kommst, damit du später das Familienerbe weiterführen kannst ... Da du deine Mutter und mich gestern derart beschämt hast, dass es mich anekelt meine Hände noch weiter schmutzig zu machen, komme ich zu der Entscheidung dass du nächste Woche nicht zur Quidditsch-Weltmeisterschaft ge-."_

„_NEEeein, dass kannst du nicht mach.-"_

_Er verstummte erneut und konnte seine Angst, durch den Anblick des schwarzen Zauberstabes seines Vaters der drohend auf ihn gerichtet war, nicht mehr hinter einer emotionslosen Maske verstecken. Spätestens jetzt hatte er verloren, spätestens jetzt war er zu weit gegangen._

„_Und ich dachte, ich hätte dir zumindest die Grundkenntnisse der Höflichkeit einbläuen können und du nicht die Frechheit besitzt deinem eigenen Vater ins Wort zu fallen, aber anscheinend hat dir dieser Potter das letzte bisschen Anstand genommen. Nun gut, wird Zeit dir wieder ein bisschen auf die Sprünge zu helfen und wage nicht mich zu unterbrechen, wenn du die Nacht nicht hier im Kerker verbringen willst…!"_

_Sirius starrte noch immer panisch auf den Zauberstab seines Vaters als er am Kragen gepackt wurde und sein Kopf erneut schmerzhaft die Bekanntschaft mit der Wand genießen durfte, worauf er keuchend aufstöhnte._

„_Du hast mir zu antworten!"_

„_Ja…!"_

_Sein Vater zog ihn daraufhin ganz dicht zu ihm heran und machte Anstalten dasselbe nochmal zu machen als sich bei Sirius der Überlebensinstinkt einschaltete „Ich meinte, natürlich… Vater!"_

_Mit einem kurzen höhnischen und zugleich triumphierenden Lächeln ließ er seinen Sohn, mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung los. Kraftlos rutschte Sirius an der Wand hinunter auf den Boden und versuchte sich kraftlos gegen die Wand zu stützen um nicht umzukippen. Sein Vater ging ebenso in die Knie, fasste Sirius' Kinn mit festem Griff und sagte mit gnadenlos kaltherziger Stimme „Dieses mal bist du zu weit gegangen Sirius und deswegen sehe ich mich verpflichtetet dementsprechende Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Gerade deshalb wirst du nicht zur Quidditsch-Weltmeisterschaft gehen und wirst auch kein zweites Mal versuchen von zuhause abzuhauen um dich mit deinen minderwertigen Freunden zu treffen. Und gib dir nicht mal die Mühe von zuhause wegzulaufen oder diesen Gossenkindern Briefe zu schreiben, da du diese Ferien kein einziges Mal ohne ein Familienmitglied außer Haus gehen wirst. Ich kann dir einfach nicht länger erlauben, dass du den Umgang mit Blutverrätern und Muggelfreunden pflegst… lange genug habe ich mir diesen Unsinn angesehen."_

„_Aber-"_

„_Das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben Sirius. Ich muss dafür sorgen, dass du dein rechtmäßiges Erbe als mein erstgeborener Sohn annimmst und das Haus und die Beziehungen der Blacks aufrechterhältst…, solange ich lebe werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du es tust! Und du wirst es tun Sirius!" Mit einem kaltherzigen Lächeln betrachtete er seinen zitternden Sohn, auf dessen blasser Haut sich blaue Flecken abhoben „Und weißt du warum du es tun wirst? Nicht? Bedauernswert mein Sohn, aber ich werde dir diese Frage sicher beantworten. Du wirst es tun, weil du ein Black bist und du vor deinem Namen und deinem Blut nicht davonlaufen kannst Sirius, jeden Tag in deinem Leben wirst du mit diesem Namen aufwachen ...Tag für Tag für Tag."_

„_D-du kannst mich nicht zwingen.", flüsterte Sirius mit heiserer Stimme und versuchte dem Schraubstockgriff seines Vaters zu entkommen._

„_Oh doch Sirius…", antwortete dieser mit einem amüsierten Lächeln, während er langsam seinen Zauberstab hob und mit bestimmter Stimme sagte „Crucio!"_

_Durch die Kraft des Fluchs schrie Sirius auf, während ihm der Fluch augenblicklich Höllenqualen bescherte. Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als ob ihm seine Haut von den Knochen geschält werden würde und tausend Messerstiche seinen Körper durchstechen würden. Von weit her vernahm er eine Stimme, die unermüdlich auf ihn einsprach, die er jedoch zu ignorieren versucht. Im nächsten Augenblick, war er sich sicher auf den Boden zu stürzen, bis eine starke Hand ihn abermals aufrecht hielt und ihm ganz dicht ins Ohr flüsterte: „Du wirst es tun Sirius… in solchen Zeiten ist nun einmal das Wichtigste das Blut… ohne das Blut bist du nichts… Man nennt das Blut nicht umsonst Lebenselixier…_

„Natürlich, mein Herr!" sagte Sirius, während er versuchte seine Gedanken an die Tage seiner Jugend wieder in sein hinterstes Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Der Cruciatus-Fluch hatte für seinen Vater immer etwas Endgültiges zu bedeuten, dass keinen Widersprach duldete. Ablenkungssuchend musterte er Lucius Malfoy, der sich schon mit einem süffisanten Lächeln über die anfallende Aufgabe freute. Lucius erwiderte den Blick grinsend und nickte ihm zu.

Man konnte über Malfoy sagen was man wollte, aber er war in allem was er tat stets zuversichtlich, zielstrebig und akkurat. Zusammen ergaben Lucius und er das perfekte Dreamteam wenn es darum ging die Muggel zu quälen oder Informationen herauszubekommen.

„Bedien dich Sirius, du musst hungrig sein", sagte Voldemort und ließ ein hübsches braunhaariges Mädchen herbeikommen, die Sirius daraufhin Rotwein einschenkte. Das Mädchen war nur in ein kurzes Seidenhemdchen gekleidet und ihre Augen waren rotgeschwollen. Trotz ihrer mageren zitternden verzweifelten Gestalt sah sie dennoch sehr gut aus. Gierig sah die Sklavin auf das Essen und machte den Eindruck, dass sie nichts lieber tun möchte als sich darauf zu stürzen. Sirius wusste, dass diese Sklavinnen eigentlich so gut wie tot waren. Die meisten wurden entführt oder ihren Eltern weggenommen. Jetzt dienten sie jedoch nur noch dazu, die Gelüste der Todesser zu befriedigen. Er selbst vergriff sich auch manchmal an ihnen, aber er bevorzugte seine reinblütigen Bettbekanntschaften, die ihn später einmal heiraten wollten und alles daran setzten ihn für sich zu gewinnen. Vor seinem geistigen Auge tauchte jedoch auf einmal das lächelnde Gesicht einer schwarzhaarigen Schönheit auf – Inari. Ja sie war wirklich einzigartig. Alles an ihr scheint perfekt zu sein – perfekt für mich, dachte er.

„Sirius… hey Sirius", wurde er aus seinen Gedanken über Järvinen geholt. Dan Nott, der neben ihm saß und einer der wenigen der ihn noch mit Sirius anreden durfte schaute belustigend in seine Richtung.

„Parkinson und Bulstrode haben mich heute gelöchert wie es dir geht und ob du nach ihnen gefragt hast."

Sirius grinste amüsant

„Oh sie haben es also schon wieder nötig. Echt Dan, Parkinson und Bulstrode fangen an mich zu nerven", sagte Sirius, während er dabei zusah wie Dan ihm ein Gebratenes Zanderfilet mit Sauce "Mourtade Violette", Liebstöckel und Kartoffeln auf seinen Teller häufte.

„Iss oder hast du keinen Hunger?"

Sirius erwiderte nichts, sondern fing schweigend an zu essen, während der dunkle Lord mit Malfoy, den Carrows und Mulciber über den Import von schwarzmagischen Tränken und Gegenständen aus Transsilvanien diskutierte, bei denen sein eigener Vater seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Ja sein Vater Orion Black war schon immer ein Experte wenn es darum ging, durch illegale Machenschaften auf dem Schwarzmarkt mit Vampiren, Kobolden, und Schwarzmagiern zu verhandeln, sie über den Tisch zu hauen oder sie zu erpressen. Es war nirgends ein Geheimnis dass die Blacks ihr gesamtes Vermögen nur durch Lug und Trug, Erpressung und geduldigen Wartens erlangt hatten. Das Ministerium wusste natürlich, dass die Blacks mehr als nur rassistisch veranlagt waren und dass sie Geschäfte führten, für die sie lebenslang, wenn man ihnen das nachweisen könnte, nach Askaban kommen würden. Aber wer würde sich schon freiwillig mit den Blacks anlegen? Wenn man sich mit einem anlegt, hat man die gesamten ehrenhaften Reinblutfamilien ganz Londons am Hals. Wenige haben es dennoch versucht, dachte Sirius grinsend. Diejenigen haben jedoch jämmerlich, mit ihren Beschuldigungen und Anzeigen, versagt. Seine Eltern hatten immer ihre Beziehungen spielen lassen oder sich freigekauft. Seine Mutter Walpurga hatte sogar ein kleines Muggelmädchen vor den Augen der Auroren fast zu Tode gefoltert weil sie ihr ihre teure Drachenledertasche aus Versehen zu Boden geschmissen hatte. Die Auroren nahmen sie daraufhin zwar fest, aber sie wurde nach wenigen Stunden wieder freigelassen. Er wusste nicht, wie seine Familie es geschafft hatte, aber niemand sprach auch nur ein Wort über dieses Vergehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte man den Auroren gedroht, dass sie ihre Stellen verlieren würden, wenn sie darüber nicht stillschweigen würden.

Die weiteren Minuten verliefen reibungslos, bis Voldemort das Wort ergriff.

„Meine treuen Freunde. Vor ungefähr zwei Jahren dachten viele meiner jetzigen Anhänger noch nicht, dass ich jemals über solche Macht verfügen würde wie jetzt. Sie dachten nicht, dass ich, der wohl größte und beste Schwarzmagier der je gelebt hat, es in so kurzer Zeit schaffen würde, mich dem Ministerium entgegen zu stellen. Aber es wird bald geschehen, meine treuen Todesser. Das Ministerium wird stürzen!"

Voldemort stand von seinem schwarzen samtbezogenen Stuhl am Ende der Tafel auf und schritt mit wehendem Umhang langsam um den Tisch. Er betrachtete jeden seiner Anhänger, die ihn alle mit tiefster Bewunderung und Faszination entgegen blickten.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass uns niemand mehr aufhalten wird. Viele Minister unterstehen unseren-Imperius-Flüchen. Alle Zauberer und Hexen sind in Aufruhr, sie haben Angst, Furcht und das nicht unbegründet. Die Gesamten Abteilungen des Ministeriums unterstehen dem Kommando angesehener Todesser." Ein Grinsen huschte über das schlangenhafte Gesicht „Crouch wird jämmerlich versagen, genauso wie Dumbledore und sein Orden von Schwachköpfen. Wir werden die Macht an uns reißen meine Anhänger und die Treuesten und Besten unter euch werden belohnt werden, wie sie es sich nie zu Träumen gewagt hätten. Nichts desto trotz haben wir noch einen langen Weg vor uns und diese Wege werden viele Opfer verlangen."

Die Todesser grinsten sich an. Voldemort blieb hinter einem Stuhl stehen, wo die ihm unbekannte Frau mit kurzem blondem Haar saß, die sehr verunsichert aussah.

„Da heute 5 meiner angesehenen Todesser fehlen, habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen noch jemanden einzuladen. Nicht wahr Mrs. Light?"

Als Voldemort den Namen aussprach und eine Hand auf die Schulter der Unbekannten legte, schrak die blonde Frau mit einem Keuchen auf.

„Aber aber Mrs. Light. Freuen Sie sich nicht heute hier anwesend zu sein?"

„D-och, sehr sogar!", sagte Mrs. Light mit zittriger Stimme.

Die Augen der Frau sprachen Bände. Sirius konnte unbändige Angst darin erkennen, während auch Sirius leicht erschrak als etwas Schweres über seine Füße glitt.

„Nagini!" flüsterte er, bückte sich und strich mit seinen Fingern über die Schuppen der Schlange, die sich über seine Drachenlederstiefel schlängelte.

„Nun, das freut mich sehr Mrs. Light", flüsterte der dunkle Lord in einem amüsierten Tonfall, der alle erzittern ließ und nahm seine Hand von der Schulter der Frau.

„Ich habe gehört, dass sie einen Sohn, eine Tochter und einen liebevoll sorgenden Ehemann haben. Gerade deswegen, weiß ich nicht warum eine Frau ihre Familie in Gefahr bringt, indem sie für das Ministerium und Dumbledore spioniert."

„W-was? W-wieso meine Familie? Ich habe n-nie für diese Leute spioniert m-mein Herr."

„Wie töricht mich anzulügen. Aber Sie können ihrer Familie ins Jenseits folgen Mrs. Light."

Noch bevor die Frau irgendetwas erwidern konnte, wurde sie von hinten von einem grünen Lichtblitz getroffen. Leblos und mit weitaufgerissenen Augen sackte die Frau in sich zusammen.

„Nagini Essenszeit", sagte Voldemort zu der am Boden liegenden Schlange zu Sirius' Füßen „Rosier, Rookwood! Ihr werdet dafür Sorgen, dass das Ministerium und Dumbledore über den Tod von Mrs. Light unterrichtet wird. Die Leichen ihrer Kinder und den Leichnahm ihres Mannes werden sie auch ohne unserer Güte finden!"

„Natürlich mein Herr!"

„Sofort mein Herr!"

„Also hat Dumbledore schon wieder die Blödheit besessen einen Spion in unsere Reihen einzuschleusen, der nicht mal in der Lage war Okklumentik zu beherrschen", sagte Malfoy mit einem süffisanten Lächeln, der eine verängstigte Muggelsklavin auf dem Schoß sitzen hatte, die ihn mit Erdbeeren und Sahne fütterte.

Ein paar Todessern lachten und sahen belustigt, wie Nagini ihrem Opfer immer näher kam. Sirius konnte über das Verhalten von Dumbledore nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Mein Herr, könnte ich mich zurückziehen?", fragte Sirius seinen Meister, der sich gerade wieder auf seinen Platz setzte und an seinem Wein nippte.

„Natürlich Sirius!"

„Danke, mein Herr. Ich wünsche eine angenehme Nacht!", sagte er daraufhin, stand auf, verbeugte sich und wollte geradewegs zur großen Doppeltüre gehen, als er stockte. Mulciber hielt das braunhaarige zitternde Mädchen, das ihm Wein eingeschenkt hatte, mit einer Hand an sich gedrückt und erforschte gerade mit groben Handgriffen ihren Oberkörper. Sirius fiel jedoch etwas anderes auf. Verzweifelt versuchte das Mädchen den Händen ihres Peinigers zu entkommen und drückte mit aller Kraft ihre Beine zusammen. Den Grund dafür wurde Sirius nicht lange verwehrt, da sich eine blutige Spur den Weg über ihren Schenkel bahnte. Wenn Mulciber seine Hände unter ihren Schritt gleiten ließe und das Blut an seinen Händen bemerken würde, würde er die Muggelgeborene sofort umbringen. Er entschied sich binnen Sekunden.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging er um den Tisch herum, packte das Mädchen grob an einem Arm und hauchte Mulciber mit zuckersüßer Stimme entgegen: „Das Mädchen gehört mir Mulciber! Wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, dann würde ich mich nicht an meinem Eigentum vergehen."

Sirius wusste, dass Mulciber seine Entscheidungen niemals in Frage stellen würde, da er seinen Befehlen unterstand. Mit dieser Gewissheit nickte er seinem Herrn noch einmal zu und zog das Mädchen hinter sich her. Zielstrebig lief er eine weiter hölzerne Treppe in ein weiteres Stockwerk und ging an mehreren Fackelbeleuchteten Gängen vorbei, bis er eine große schwarze Türe aufhielt.

„Na wird's bald? Rein mit dir!"

Stille.

Mit großen Augen sah die Braunhaarige in seine unergründlichen Augen.

„Ich habe nicht vor mich noch einmal zu wiederholen!"

Das Mädchen blieb jedoch noch immer regungslos vor der aufgehaltenen Türe stehen. Mit einem starken Griff, packte er das junge Mädchen an den Haaren und schleifte sie wimmernd und protestierend in das Zimmer. Schmerzvoll kreischte die Braunhaarige auf, als der ihr unbekannte Mann sie zu Boden schmiss und ihren Kopf grob in seine Richtung riss. „Du wirst gefälligst das tun was ich dir sage, du kleines Schlammblut. Haben wir uns da verstanden?"

Stille.

Mit angstvollem, schmerzverzogenem Gesicht schaute ihm die Brünette entgegen, bis

„AAAAaaaaaaah"

Das zweite Mal zog der Mann ihren Kopf herum und schleifte sie über den dunklen Holzboden, worauf ein gefährliches Knacken in ihrem Hals zu hören war.

„JAAAAaaaaaaaah, ich gehorche dir… oh bitte, AAAAaaaah!"

Daraufhin ließ er endlich von ihr ab.

„Schön dass du jetzt auf mich hören willst. Gut für dich. Ich mag es nämlich nicht gerne, wenn jemand meine Befehle nicht befolgt!"

Ihre Kopfhaut brannte wie Feuer und einzelne Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht mehr auf dem harten kalten Boden lag, sondern auf einem weichen Sofa. Schmerzvoll stellte sie fest, dass sie sich ein Knie aufgeschürft hatte. Als sie über den nackten Fußboden blickte, sah sie vereinzelt kleine Haarbüschel liegen. Sie fühlte sich benommen und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Mit verschleierten Augen sah sie sich um. Das rießige Zimmer war protzig und geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Ein großes, aus dunklem Holz gearbeitetes Himmelbett stand an einer einsamen Wand. Die schöne Sofagarnitur aus dunklem Leder, auf der sie noch immer lag stand um einen teuer aussehenden Glastisch, auf dem eine Schale voll Früchten, eine Flasche Wein und verschiedene Gläser standen. Außerdem gab es noch ein paar Kommoden, Bücherregale und Vitrinen in denen, wie sie es einschätzte, schwarzmagische Gegenstände, Schmuck und andere, ihre unbekannte Sachen lagen.

Sirius sah mit Belustigung auf die Kleine, die zitternd und hilflos auf seinem Sofa lag, während er in seinen Ankleideraum ging und sich seines schwarzen Umhangs entledigte. Darunter trug er ein schwarzes enganliegendes Hemd mit einem Stehkragen und eine schwarze schöngeschnittene Jeans.

Der Wein zeigte schon seine Wirkung und es war ihm gerade recht. Bald würde er Remus unter die Augen treten und ihn brechen. Ihn solange Foltern bis er ihm alle nötigen Informationen herausgepresst hatte, die für seinen Herrn und Meister von Bedeutung waren. Wie viel hatte er früher für Remus und seine Freunde getan und nichts hatte er zurückbekommen.

Er wurde von einem Wimmern aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass er nicht alleine war. Langsam ging er auf das zitternde Mädchen zu, das verzweifelt versuchte ihr kleines Seidenhemdchen über ihre Oberschenkel zu ziehen um das Blut auf ihrer Haut vor seinen aufmerksamen Blicken zu schützen. Mit feuchten Augen sah sie zu dem, wie sie feststellen musste, sehr attraktiven jungen Mann auf, der sich wenige Sekunden später ihr entgegen beugte. Erschrocken wich sie zurück und zuckte zusammen, bis sie bemerkte dass der Mann ihr nur eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte.

„Du bist sehr hübsch Schlammblut. Aber wo bleibt meine _Gastfreundlichkeit_", sagte er mit einem süffisanten Lächeln im Gesicht „Ich bin Sirius Black und wie lautet dein Name?"

Sie wusste nicht genau, warum er sich vorstellte und ihren Namen wissen wollte, aber als sie seinen wartenden und drängenden Gesichtsausdruck sah, entschied sie sich lieber schnell zu antworten „H-helena… Helena Little."

Den Namen wusste Sirius schon einmal. Nicht dass es ihn interessiert hätte… nein, aber es gefiel ihm das Mädchen ein bisschen in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Helenas Kopfhaut brannte noch immer tierisch, während sich ihr Bauch wegen mangelnder Nahrung meldete. Instinktiv fasste sie sich an den Bauch.

„Also Helena, wie alt bist du? 16,17?"

„Ich bin 16."

„Gut, dann wirst du dich jetzt ausziehen", sagte Sirius und sah wie die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf zu randalieren begannen. Er saugte den verängstigten Blick mit dem sie ihn erschrocken anstarrte in sich auf und ließ den Blick über ihren bebenden durchaus attraktiven Körper wandern.

Da sie keinerlei Reaktion von sich gab lächelte er „Nun du hast zwei Arten zur Auswahl. Zum einen, könntest du dich jetzt erkenntlich zeigen und mir entgegenkommen, oder du willst es auf die harte Tour, falls du dich weigern solltest. Ich könnte dich aber auch noch zu Mulciber oder McNair bringen und glaub mir…die sind nicht so _feinfühlig_."

Es hätte ihr klar sein müssen, auf was das hinausliefe, dachte sie sich und sah ihn unverwandt lange Zeit an.

Sirius, dem das auf einmal alles viel zu langsam ging, schwang seinen Zauberstab, worauf ihr das Seidenhemdchen wie durch Geisterhand über den Kopf gezogen wurde. Ihre schwächlichen Versuche den Hauch von Stoff festzuhalten scheiterten kläglich.

„Neeeeeein, bitte", wimmerte Helena und versuchte mit den Händen das Nötigste zu verdecken. Sie schloss die Augen, in der Versuchung sich vorzustellen nicht hier zu sein, was jedoch nicht im Geringsten, Wirkung zeigte.

Sirius stellte sich hinter sie und betrachtete ihre schönen weiblichen Formen, ihre runden Brüste und ihre schönen Rundungen, die trotz ihrer mageren Gestalt gut zu erahnen waren. Mit geschickten Händen erkundete Sirius, ihr Zusammenzucken, ihre Fluchtversuche und ihr Wimmern völlig ignorierend ihre Brüste, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Sirius ließ von ihr ab und ging mit zügigen Schritten zur Türe und öffnete diese. Vor ihm stand ein müde aussehender Severus Snape, der zwei Phiolen in der Hand hielt.

„Severus, wirklich schön dich zu sehen! Du hast ein echt _gutes Timing_."

„Deine Worte rühren mich zutiefst Black. Aber glaube mir, ich hätte mir eine angenehmere Arbeit vorgestellt, als dir um diese Zeit Tränke zu brauen. Also mach mir die Freude sie so schnell wie möglich zu trinken, damit ich noch ein bisschen Schlaf finden kann", sagte Snape und hielt ihm die Phiolen hin. Die eine enthielt einen aggressiv schimmernden giftgrünen Trank, der ihm sehr bekannt vorkam und der andere Trank hatte die Farbe eines angenehmen Dunkelblaus.

Sirius nahm ihm die Phiolen mit einem herablassenden Lächeln ab und wollte ihm die Türe schon vor der Nase zuschlagen, als Snape ihm am Arm griff.

„Oh nein, du wirst die zwei Phiolen jetzt sofort trinken, da ich genau weiß, dass du sie im nächstbesten Augenblick entfernst."

Eigentlich sehnte er sich wirklich nach etwas Ruhe und Schlaf, aber zum anderen wollte er nichts von diesem Schleimbeutel anrühren. Mit der Überzeugung die Tränke so und so nehmen zu müssen, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zu dem, noch immer zitternden, Mädchen.

„Helena, ich hätte mir sowieso nicht die Hände an einem blutenden Schlammblut dreckig gemacht. Vielleicht ein ander Mal!", flüsterte Sirius ihr ins Ohr und ließ von dem Mädchen ab „Tinky!"

Bei diesen Worten erschien eine Hauselfe mitten im Raum und verbeugte sich vor Sirius. Die Elfe trug nur ein dreckiges Geschirrtuch um den Körper gewickelt.

„Bring das Mädchen in ein Badezimmer, gib ihr Kleidung und Essen. Daraufhin bringst du sie zu den anderen Mädchen!"

„Jawohl Meister!", quiekte die Hauselfe und nahm das verdutzt dreinblickende Mädchen am Arm und zog sie aus dem Raum.

Snape wich der Hauselfe und dem nackten Mädchen geschickt aus und ging auf Black zu, der ihm die Tränke aus der Hand riss, die Fläschchen entkorkte und sie mit angewidertem Gesicht leerte.

Sirius spürte die Wirkung der Tränke sofort. Eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in seinem gesamten Körper aus, als er sich in sein großes Bett legte und die Decke nahe an seinen Körper drückte. Der Schlaftrank tat seine Wirkung und er fühlte sich, als wäre er in Watte gepackt worden. Seine Körperteile gehorchten ihm nicht mehr, als er mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck einschlief.

„JAaaaaaaaames!"

Eine ängstlich wirkende und zugleich aufgebrachte Lily Evans stapfte in einem flauschig-warmen, grünen Reiseumhang gehüllt, mit unbeholfenen Schritten durch den matschigen Waldboden. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich durch, die am Boden liegenden Wurzeln und Äste zu kämpfen.

„Hier Flower!"

„AAaah", schrie sie auf, als ihr jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legte „JAMES POTTER, wie kannst du mich nur so erschrecken?"

Mit zornfunkelnden Augen drehte sich die Rothaarige zu ihrem Ehemann um, aber was sie sah war – nichts!

„Ääh James, das ist nicht lus-."

Ihre Worte wurden von einem leidenschaftlichen, durchaus fordernden Kuss erstickt. Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht verschränkte sie die Arme im Nacken des Mannes und fühlte dessen abstehendes und zerzaustes Haar. Ihre Zungen duellierten sich solange, bis sie keine Luft mehr hatten und gezwungenermaßen voneinander ablassen mussten.

„Aha, wer hat denn da seinen Tarnumhang dabei?", fragte Lily und sah in zwei wunderschön, strahlende, dunkelbraune Augen, die auch hinter der Brille sehr gut hervorkamen.

„Tut mir Leid Flower. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken!", sagte James Potter und wischte ihr eine verirrte, rote Strähne aus der Stirn und sah sie mit einer gut gespielten Unschuldsmiene an.

Sie liebte seine gespielten Gesten und sein verruchtes Grinsen, mit dem er sie immer anstarrte, wenn sie sauer war. Sie liebte sein zerzaustes Haar, das immer aussah als wäre er gerade von einem Besen gestiegen, seine Brille, seinen muskulösen Oberkörper und ja, sie liebte sogar seine zügellose Arroganz.

„Ich liebe dich, James Potter!"

James, der von ihren plötzlichen Themenwechsel jedesmal begeistert war, sah sie mit einem, immer breiter werdenden Lächeln an.

„Ich dich auch Flower!"

Sie sah einfach wunderhübsch aus mit ihren mandelförmigen grünen Augen, ihrer zierlichen Figur und ihrem roten langen Haaren, die überall an seiner Kleidung ihren ganz eigenen rosigen Geruch hinterließen. Keine Frau der Welt könnte ihm Lily ersetzen.

„Wir müssen weiter suchen, James. Ich habe furchtbare Angst um ihn. Was ist wenn er sich noch schlimmer verletzt hat, als beim letzten Mal?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir ihn bald finden. Er wird nur zu schwach sein um aufzustehen Schatz. Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen."

„Aber wir suchen jetzt schon seit ner Stunde nach ihm, James. Wir haben nur seine Sachen, die er gestern dabeihatte gefunden und von Remus selbst fehlt jede Spur."

James verstand die Sorge, die Lily empfand, aber er wusste auch dass sein Freund nach den Vollmondnächten immer schwach und verletzt war. Wahrscheinlich kam er ihnen gerade entgegen gewankt oder versuchte sich irgendwie bemerkbar zu machen.

Mit diesem Gedanken griff er nach Lilys Hand und zog sie weiter in den düsteren Wald hinein.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde suchen, waren beide ziemlich am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Ihre Stimmen waren schon heiser und versagten von dem vielen Schreien, fast ihren Dienst. Noch dazu kam, dass Lily immer öfter Hustenanfälle zu schaffen machten und sie sich ihren Mantel enger um den Hals klemmen musste.

„James, er ist nicht hier! JAMES!"

James hörte nicht auf die Stimme seiner Frau, die versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Jetzt war er an der Reihe, der sich um seinen Freund Sorgen machte. Es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein, dass sie ihn noch nicht gefunden hatten. Sicherlich würde er irgendwann wieder auftauchen, doch es war eiskalt und die Erkenntnis, dass er irgendwo nackt im Gestrüpp lag und sich nicht rühren konnte brachte ihn schier zur Verzweiflung. Mit voller Kraft schlug er mit seiner Faust gegen den nächsten Baum, was er im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder bereute und schnaubte laut auf. Wo bist du, fragte er sich und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Rinde des Baumes, als sich eine zierliche, feine Hand um seine Faust schloss und er im nächsten Moment weiche Küsse darauf spürte.

„Du tust doch sonst nichts Unüberlegtes!", sagte Lily, gab die Hand wieder frei und küsste ihn auf die Wange „Lass uns nach Hause gehen und dann auf ein Lebenszeichen von Remus hoffen."

„Jah, ja… vielleicht hast du recht!"

Es viel ihm wirklich schwer, jetzt einfach heim zugehen und zu warten, bis Remus vor ihrer Tür stand und um Heiltränke bettelte, aber auch in Lilys Augen sah er, dass sie sich mit ihrem Vorschlag nicht ganz im Klaren war.

Um ihr ein bisschen Halt zu geben, legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr „Ich bin sicher, dass meine liebe Mum uns mit einer heißen Schokolade und einem lecker duftenden Schokoladenkuchen empfangen wird."

„Ohja, könnte ich mir auch gut vorstellen", grinste Lily, legte einen Arm um seine dünnen Hüften und apparierte mit ihm zum Haus seiner Eltern.

Remus Lupin lag angekettet und splitterfasernackt auf dem eiskalten rauen Steinboden eines Kerkers. Es gab weder Fenster, noch gab es eine andere Lichtquelle in der Zelle. Das einzige Licht drang von vereinzelten Fackeln die am Gang platziert waren, durch die Gitterstäbe.

Das Einzige was er spürte war die ungnädige Kälte die seinen Körper gefangen hielt und das schwere Eisen an seinen Händen und Füßen, das ihm ins Fleisch geschnitten hatte. Er fühlte sich noch immer schwach und ausgelaugt von der letzten Vollmondnacht. Vollmond, dachte er zitternd und schreckte hoch. Mit einem Ruck wurde er jedoch schmerzhaft von seinen Ketten zurückgeworfen, die an der Steinwand befestigt waren. Was sollte das? Wo waren Lily und James? Nur langsam drangen die Erinnerungen wieder zurück was geschehen war.

_Er ging wie jeden Vollmond zu einem einsam gelegenen Waldviertel in der Nähe von Greybacks Rudel und dachte über James und Lily nach, die ihn morgen abholen würden, damit sie sich um seine Verletzungen kümmern konnten. Dort angelangt bereitete er sich wie immer auf alles vor und nahm einen schmerzlindernden Trank, der ihm seine Verwandlung in seinen Werwolf erträglicher machen würde. Alles schien wie immer. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und tauchte das abgelegene Waldviertel in eine geheimnisvolle Atmosphäre. Langsam versuchte er sich seinen Sachen, außer seiner Boxershorts, zu entledigen, weil er nicht wollte dass seine Kleidung während der Verwandlung zerfetzt werden würde. Anders ausgedrückt: Er hätte kein Geld gehabt sich neue Kleidung zu kaufen. Zwei Stunden vor Vollmond hörte er ein kläglich wimmerndes Mädchengeschrei, worauf er sofort versuchte der Störquelle auf den Grund zu gehen. Natürlich wollte er das Mädchen auch davor warnen und ihr mitteilen, dass sie den Wald sofort verlassen sollte. Doch wie sich das Schreien des Mädchens anhörte, hatte sie gerade ziemliche Schmerzen. Kurz danach entdeckte er Greyback, der sich über ein starkblutendes, schreiendes und weinendes Mädchen beugte und ihr in die entblößte Brust biss. Blut ergoss sich über ihrem freien Oberkörper. Das Mädchen schrie unter Qualen auf, als der Werwolf sie im Blutrausch in den Hals biss. Starr vor Entsetzen hielt Remus inne. Das Mädchen schien bereits bewusstlos, als um ihn, Greyback und dem schwerverletzten Mädchen drei maskierte Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen apparierten – Todesser. Einer der Todesser warf, mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs, Greyback von seinem Opfer weg, während ihn schwere Seile an Händen und Füßen fesselten. Ein Zweiter stieß Remus gewaltvoll zu Greyback, worauf ihn ein unangenehmer Geruch von Schweiß, Blut und Verwesung entgegenschlug und fesselte ihn ebenfalls. Mit allen Kräften versuchte er sich aus den Fesseln zu befreien. Doch es half alles nichts. Aber was hätte es auch gebracht? Er hatte keinen Zauberstab bei sich und war hier umgeben von einem Monster und 3 Todessern. Aber was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wieso kreuzten Todesser kurz vor Vollmond in Greybacks Revier auf? Seine Frage wurde jedoch schnell beantwortet als eine der vermummten Gestalten, nach der Stimme zu urteilen eine Frau nach vorne stürzte und das Mädchen schreiend in die Arme nahm „NEeeeeeeeeeeein, niiiiiiiiiiiiiicht meine Tochter! Nneeeeeeein!"_

_Nach näherem Hinhören kam ihm diese Frauenstimme merkwürdig bekannt vor. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Anna Langdon würde niemals eine Todesserin sein. Sie war doch eine Aurorin?_

„_GREYBACK, wie kannst DU es wagen, dich an einem REINBLUT zu vergehen?" Ein großer Mann trat vor und hielt den Zauberstab auf den Werwolf_

„_Crucio", schleuderte er ihm entgegen und sofort begann sich Greyback unter Todesqualen auf dem matschigen Waldboden zu wälzen. Der Werwolf schrie und krümmte sich, während er sich instinktiv ans Herz griff. Als der Todesser den Zauberstab nach einer Weile löste, sah Greyback ungewollt blass aus und sagte mit brüchiger flehender Stimme „Ich w-wusste nicht, dass das kleine Ding ein Reinblut ist… wirklich…ich!"_

„_Lass ihn Avery. Er hat den Packt zwischen Reinblütern und Werwölfen verletzt. Ich bin sicher, dass der dunkle Lord eine angemessene Strafe für ihn finden wird. Mich interessiert eher der andere Werwolf", sagte die übrige Gestalt und deutete auf Remus._

„_AVERY!", schrie die Frau am Boden, deren Umhang und Hände von dem Blut ihrer Tochter bereits rot glänzten_

„_Sie wird sterben. SIE WIRD STERBEN AVERY. DIE HEILZAUBER ZEIGEN KEINERLEI WIRKUNG. MACH WAS!"_

_Weinend fiel die Frau dem großen Mann namens Avery in die Arme und schlug gegen seine Brust. Mit geschickten Händen hielt er die Frau fest und sagte zu dem Mann neben ihm „Barty wir bringen die Bestien in die Kerker, bevor sie sich verwandeln und die Kleine braucht so schnell wie möglich einen Heiler."_

_Ein leises „Plopp" war zu hören und verriet, dass die Todesserin die ihre Tochter Sekunden vorher in die Arme geschlossen hatte, appariert war._

_Danach konnte er sich nur noch an eine Faust erinnern, die ihn mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht schlug. Blut quoll aus der Nase des Werwolfs, als einer der Gestalten seinen Fuß in seinen Magen rammte. Schmerzvoll stöhnte Remus auf und krümmte sich instinktiv zu einer Kugel zusammen. Nur langsam nahm er wahr, dass die Todesser mit ihm und Greyback im nächsten Moment appariert waren._

_Sekunden später landete Remus unsanft auf hartem Stein und wurde an den Haaren hochgerissen, während sein Bauch schmerzhaft protestierte. Er befand sich in einem gewölbeartigen Gang mit Fackeln an den Wänden, als eine Stimme, die ihm furchtbar bekannt vorkam hinter ihm erklang. Ein Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken. Spätestens bei dieser Stimme hatte er jegliches positive Denken aufgegeben._

„_Avery, wo warst du? Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht, aber wie es aussieht hast du-. Bei Salazzar, Remus Lupin!"_

„_Wer?"_

_Unsanft wurde er an seinen Fesseln herumgedreht, bis er direkt in zwei eiskalte blaue Augen sah. Markantes Gesicht, das weißblonde lange Haar feinsäuberlich aus dem Gesicht gekämmt, teuer aussehender Umhang – Lucius Malfoy._

_Ein amüsiertes Grinsen breitete sich auf dessen Gesicht aus._

_Remus merkte erst später dass hinter Malfoy noch weitere Todesser standen, die alle hinterhältig kicherten oder sich triumphierend zulächelten. Zwei von ihnen gingen auf ihn zu und hielten ihn mit starken Händen an den Schultern aufrecht, damit Avery sich entfernen konnte und er direkt in Malfoys Visage sehen musste._

„_Remus Lupin, Avery. Der dunkle Lord wird dich belohnen. Dir ist gerade ein Mitglied von Dumbledores Krüppelorden ins Nest gegangen", sagte er, während sein Grinsen immer breiter wurde „Nun Lupin, dein Verhör muss leider bis morgen warten, weil dir in einer guten Stunde Haare wachsen werden. Aber wir können sicherlich warten, bis du mit dem 'Mond anheulen' aufgehört hast. Ich hoffe du genießt die Nacht im Kerker."_

„_Du Schwein!"_

„_Oho, ich denke nicht dass du in deinem jetzigen Zustand in der Lage bist große Töne zu spucken BESTIE", spuckte ihm Malfoy entgegen, während Remus auch schon eine Faust gegen sein linkes Auge schlagen spürte._

„_Was dich angeht Fenrir", wandte sich Lucius dem Werwolf zu „Ich sehe selten etwas so widerwertiges wie dich. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich noch sehr viel Spaß mit dir haben werde."_

_Remus wandte den Blick zu Greyback, der blutend und mit einem blauen Auge, von zwei maskierten muskulösen Todessern, aufrecht gehalten wurde. Ihm war es also vor dem Apparieren auch nicht besser ergangen als ihm._

„_Wir würden euch beide jetzt gerne noch weiter quälen, aber leider steht der Vollmond bald an. Schafft mir diese Monster aus den Augen und sorgt dafür, dass sie morgen vernehmungsfähig sind!"_

_Daraufhin wurde er auch schon von den beiden Männern die ihn flankierten abgeführt und durch unzählige Gänge und Türen geschliffen. Seine Sicht war schon lange nicht mehr klar, da ihm der Vollmond ziemlich zu schaffen machte. Für Angst und andere Gedanken war kein Platz mehr in seinem Kopf. Er roch und hörte das Blut, das durch die Hauptschlagadern der beiden Todesser floss, pulsieren. Es wurde alles furchtbar unreal, als sie nach schier unzähligen Minuten endlich an ihrem Ziel ankamen. Er hörte wie ein schweres Schloss aufschnappte und er in eine Zelle geschleift wurde. Dort spürte er nur noch, wie sie ihn an Händen und Füßen angeketteten und ihn so zurückließen…_

Die Erinnerungen an die Vollmondnacht und die Erkenntnis, dass er sich gerade in den Fängen der Todesser befand, ließ seinen Kopf erschöpft gegen den kalten Steinboden schlagen, was er im nächsten Augenblick auch sofort bereute, da sein Kopf schmerzhaft zu rebellieren begann. Mit müdem Blick sah er zu seinen angeketteten Händen. Seine Handgelenke wiesen getrocknete Blutspuren, wo das Eisen ihn während seiner Verwandlung eingeschnitten hatte und dazu führte, dass sich seine Hände merkwürdig taub und blutleer anfühlten. Seinen Kopf überhaupt in eine andere Richtung oder Position zu bewegen kostete schon höllischen Kraftaufwand, wie er feststellte, als er zu der Zellentür aufblickte.

Er musste hier raus… ihnen entkommen

_Hier raus… ihnen entkommen… _

_Raus… ihnen entkommen…_

_entkommen…_

Die Wörter hallten in seinem Kopf und vernichteten jeden anderen Gedanken. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er sich aufzustemmen, doch weder seine Hände, noch seine Füße gehorchten seinen Befehlen. Lucius Malfoy hatte ihn als Mitglied des Ordens enttarnt und verdächtigt. Er lag hier sozusagen auf dem Präsentierteller, angekettet und zu schwach seine Hände bewegen zu können… schutzlos ausgeliefert…

**Reviews, ja??**

**(bald gehts weiter)**

**Ginn**


	3. Von Märchenstunden

_**Der schwarze Stern**_

_**(… von Märchenstunden)**_

_Es war ein wunderschöner Sommertag, der so hinreißend und wärmespendend war, wie auch die Tage zuvor. Auch Chloe Anderson ging mit federnden Schritten durch die dunklen Straßen Londons und genoss die letzten, wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen. Ein befreiendes Gefühl, wie sie fand, war sie doch von klein auf immer schon ein fröhliches und aufgewecktes Kind, das nichts so schnell aus der Bahn bringen konnte. Auch jetzt konnte sie sich etwas anderes vorstellen, als an den ganzen abrissreifen Häusern vorbeizugehen, in der Hoffnung ihren Freund wiederzusehen. Obwohl die letzten Sonnenstrahlen in ihr schönes herzhaftes Gesicht strahlten und sie sich lieber etwas Kühleres anziehen wollte, bebte ihr dünner Körper. Gänsehaut überzog ihre gebräunte Haut und ließ sie kurzerhand erschauern. Das passt ja wieder hervorragend zu dir Chloe, fand sie und fing an, die Straße entlang zu hüpfen. Ihre Füße kamen ihr vor, als wären sie aus Watte und jeder Schritt dem sie ihrem Ziel näher kam, wie ein Stück Erinnerung. Erinnerung an das schönste Hogwartsschuljahr, dass sie je erlebt hatte. Was ist wenn es vorbei ist, dachte Chloe und versteifte sich merklich. Tief durchatmend und ihr elegantes Outfit prüfend, erreichte sie schließlich ihr Ziel. Sie wusste, dass die Eltern ihres Freundes sehr reich waren und auf Respekt, Disziplin und Anstand achteten. Trotzdem hoffte sie in ihrem tiefsten Inneren, diesen Leuten nicht über den Weg zu laufen. Falls es doch so weit kommen sollte, nahm sie sich vor ihnen mit aller Höflichkeit entgegenzukommen und auf keinen Fall irgendwie stumpf zu wirken. Sie hatte sich für ihre kurzen, fransig geschnittenen Haare extra viel Mühe gegeben und sie elegant im Nacken zusammengesteckt, wenngleich sie ihre Haare ansonsten immer offen gelassen hätte. Noch einmal kritisch, ihren engen, knielangen Rock zurechtrückend konzentrierte sie sich auf ihr Anliegen und die Adresse des Hauptsitzes der altehrwürdigen Familie Black. Kurzerhand schob sich ein sehr großes Haus, mit dunkler Fassade und schmiedeeisernem Tor zwischen den Hausnummern 11 und 13 des Grimmauldplatzes. Beeindruckend wirkte das alte Gemäuer, jedoch nicht viel düsterer oder magischer als die restlichen Gebäude der Umgebung. Die Blacks könnten sich doch eigentlich Villen kaufen oder nicht, fragte sie sich in Gedanken und kam auf den Entschluss, dass sie wahrscheinlich noch andere Häuser außer dem Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 in London besitzen mussten. Entschlossen lief sie die kalten Steinstufen entlang und klopfte mit dem Türklopfer dreimal gegen die große Türe. Sie kam sich irgendwie verloren vor, nicht wissend was sie erwartet und dazu noch unheimlich glücklich, ihren Schatz bald wieder zusehen, der auf so überraschende Art und Weise nach den Prüfungen verschwand. Böse Zungen behaupteten sogar, dass Sirius' Vater ihn aus der Schule prügelte oder er todeskrank war und deswegen von seinen Eltern abgeholt werden musste. Unruhig fing sie an von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten und sich dabei die allerschlimmsten Szenen vorstellend. Sie hörte Ketten rascheln, woraufhin sich die Türe wie von Geisterhand öffnete und sie vor einer Hauselfe zum Stehen kam. Beeindruckend musterte sie die dunkle Eingangshalle mit den hohen Wänden und musste erkennen, dass die Blacks anscheinend eine Schwäche für alte Antiquitäten übrig hatten._

„_Was wollen Sie Miss?"_

„_Ich will gerne mit Sirius Black sprechen. Ist er da?"_

_Erwartungsvoll lächelte sie die Hauselfe an, die ziemlich vernachlässigt aussah und sie sich unbewusst durch die Haare fuhr, während sich einige Strähnen aus ihrem Knoten lösten. Innerlich starb sie bereits tausend Tode und schrie laut auf. Wieso mussten ihre Haare ihr immer in den unnötigsten Situationen, Ärger bereiten?_

„_Haben Sie denn eine Einladung Miss?"_

„_Eine Einladung?", lachte Chloe auf und wurde mit einem bösen Blick seitens der Hauselfe bestraft „Öhm, normalerweise brauche ich keine Einladung um meine Freunde zu besuchen. Also lass mich bitte zu ihm, Ja? Ich bin sicher, dass er mich auch ohne Einladung sehen will!"_

„_Bei Merlin… Chloe!", ertönte eine Stimme, die wie Musik in ihren Ohren hallte. Lächelnd sprang sie der Stimme entgegen und umarmte den langhaarigen Jungen, während sie dessen seidiges und langes Haar fühlte. Leicht augenrollend wartete sie auf seine zarten Hände die sich normalerweise um ihre schmalen Hüften legen sollten, was zu ihrer eigenen Verblüffung jedoch nicht geschah „Was soll das, hmm? Ist heute Weltmännertag, oder warum sollte nur ich dich verwöhnen?", grinste sie und sah in das Gesicht ihres Freundes, worauf ihr Grinsen wie in Zeitlupe verschwand. Ein Veilchen zierte dessen linkes Auge und eine aufgeplatzte Lippe war noch sehr gut zu erahnen. Doch was sie am meisten beängstigte, war die Kälte und Ablehnung in seinen Augen. Fast schon in Trance ließ sie ihre Lippen öffnen und wieder schließen, in der Hoffnung dass ein Wort über ihre Lippen käme, worauf jedoch nur ein erstickter Laut zu hören war._

„_Du gehst jetzt besser, Chloe."_

„_Ich sollte WAS? Was ist los mit dir? Nach den ZAG-Prüfungen warst du auf einmal weg und als ich James fragte, sagte er du seist wieder bei deinen Eltern. Was glaubst du was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht hab und wie ich mich gefreut habe, wie Andromeda mir sagte wo ich dich finden könnte! Und… und… und was tust DU? Du gibst mir keinen Kuss und sagst nicht einmal dass du mich vermisst hast. Heeey!"_

_Mit starkem Griff wurde sie eine Treppe hinab gezogen, bis sie in einer geräumigen, nach Kräutern riechenden Küche ankamen. Sie bestand eher aus einem Gewölbe als aus glatten Wänden und wirkte genauso düster und kalt wie die Eingangshalle. Hinter ihr schloss Sirius die Türe und wies sie an es sich auf der Bank vor einem großen langen Holztisch gemütlich zu machen._

„_muffliato!", hörte sie den Langhaarigen sagen, der sich danach zu ihr auf die Bank setzte. Ihr fiel auf, dass er, obwohl Sommer war, einen langen und teuren Umhang mit grüner Innenseite trug._

_Nichts hätte sie lieber getan, als ihre Lippen auf die seinen zu drücken und mit ihrer Zunge um Einlass zu betteln._

„_Ich hoffe doch, dass das vorhin nur Show wegen deinen Eltern war oder? Und seid wann bist du eigentlich wieder bei deinen Eltern und was bei Griffindor ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?", leicht zittrig und erwartungsvoll ließ sie ihre Fingernägel fest über seinen Rücken gleiten, woraufhin er leicht zusammenzuckte._

„_Es ist vorbei!"_

„_Bitte was? Was soll vorbei sein und hör auf meine Fragen zu ignorieren!"_

„_Das zwischen uns!"_

_Wieso hast du es nicht geahnt Anderson, fragte sie sich und spürte die Nässe in ihren Augen. Ihr Bauch verkrampfte sich unwohl zusammen. Ungläubig starrte sie ihn mit glitzernden Augen an und versuchte verzweifelt ein Funkeln in seinen sturmgrauen Augen zu finden, darauf wartend dass er sie in seine Arme schließen würde und sagen, dass alles nur Spaß war. Doch nicht die kleinste Regung war in seinen Augen zu erkennen, nicht der kleinste Funke Liebe._

„_Ich wusste es, dass du mir eines Tages mein Herz brichst Sirius Black! Lily hatte recht, als sie sagte, dass ich am Ende nur eine von deinen billigen Betthäschen werden würde. Aber ich habs ihr nicht geglaubt, weil du mir sagtest, dass du mich liebst Sirius."_

„_Liebe vergeht Chloe!"_

…

„CHLOE!!"

„AAAAAAAaah! Fuck…fuck… Heilige Eulenscheiße… Aua..auuu! KOMME JA SCHON!"

Eine geschockte 19-Jährige Chloe Anderson sah von ihrem Denkarium auf und schlug sich ihren rechten Zeh an ihrem Bettpfosten an. Hüpfend und jaulend gleichzeitig versuchte sie den Schmerz aus ihren Zehen zu schütteln, darauf bedacht nicht auf ihrem kleiderüberhäuften Boden auszurutschen. Leicht verwirrt und noch immer mit rasendem Puls vergrub sie ihr Denkarium unter ihrem großen Ehebett. Noch immer wusste sie nicht, warum sie sich gerade ein so großes Bett kaufen musste, aber im Wesentlichen war sie sehr froh darüber nicht jeden Morgen auf dem Boden aufzuwachen – ein Problem was gelöst schien. Ehe sie die Wohnungstüre zu ihrer typischen Londoner-Muggelwohnung aufschlug, schnappte sie sich ein schwarzes T-Shirt und zog es in Windeseile über ihren blütenweißen BH. Sofort flammte eine rote Haarmähne vor ihr auf, während sich zwei Arme um sie schlossen und Chloe nach einiger Zeit zu ersticken drohte „Hey Lils, du kannst mich loslassen! Vorausgesetzt du willst nicht, dass ich an einem grausamen Kuscheltod sterbe, was aber eine Abwechslung wäre, wenn man die Todesfälle der letzten Monate betrachtet."

„Oh, Sorry Stupsnäschen!", lächelte ihr Lily Evans entgegen und raschelte mit einer Tüte „Hab uns übrigens Croissants mitgebracht."

„Oh du bist meine Lebensversicherung Lils. Ich hab nämlich gar nichts daheim, was auch nur im Entferntesten nach etwas Essbarem aussieht, außer ein schimmelndes Brot, aber ich denke nicht dass Bedarf besteht!"

„Oh, nee Schnecke lieber nicht. Aber hattest du wieder so viel zu tun diese Woche?"

„Jaaah… ja kann man so sagen! Oh Lils ich kann bald nicht mehr und dann ist da ja noch Pye."

„Pye? Du meinst Arthur Pye, der neue Chefheiler im Mungo für die Abteilung von Fluchschäden?"

„Jah, seit die mich in die Abteilung versetzt haben, kann ich kaum noch eine Sekunde durchatmen. Ich schieb jeden Tag Überstunden und bin kaum noch zuhause. Im Gegenteil, denen wär's doch am liebsten, wenn ich gleich dort übernachten würde und Pye macht mir zu allem Übel auch noch schöne Augen."

Lily machte der kränklich wirkende Anblick ihrer besten Freundin ziemlich zu schaffen und dirigierte sie zu dem knallpinken Sofa im Wohnzimmer, legte eine, am Boden liegende blaue Decke über sie, ging in die Küche und kam wenige Minuten später mit zwei dampfenden Teetassen zurück. Dankbar nahm die Braunhaarige die Tassen entgegen und lächelte ihrer Freundin zu „Was würde ich bloß ohne dich machen? Im Ernst Lils, wenn du James nicht hättest, würde ich kurzerhand lesbisch werden."

„Oh ja, wenn mir James mal wegen seinem Ego von der Größe eines Sonnensystems platzt, dann werde ich darauf zurückkommen", lächelte Lily, als auch Chloe anfing laut loszulachen, worauf sie in ein unerträgliches Schweigen verfielen.

„Oh Lily, ich kann kaum noch schlafen… weißt du… ich hab mir meinen Beruf als Heilerin nicht umsonst ausgesucht, aber bei manchen Schicksalen kann ich einfach nicht abschalten. Jeden Tag kommen neue Schwerstverletzte und Dementorenopfer in unsere geschlossene Station und letztens war ein Mädchen von etwa vier Jahren dabei. Die Kleine hatte noch 

einen blutüberströmten Teddybären in der Hand und ihre Mutter sitzt die ganze Zeit stumm vor ihrem Krankenbett, in dem Wissen ihren kleinen Sonnenschein nie mehr strahlen zu sehen, ihr Mädchen nie wieder weinen, lächeln oder schreien zu hören… sie nie wieder „Mama" sagen zu hören. Die Mutter steht jetzt in einer Art Schockzustand und dass einzige was sie sagte war, dass sie ihre Tochter retten wollte, aber der Dementor fand die Attraktivität des Kindes anscheinend anziehender. Die Auroren kamen zu spät, Lily… wie so oft und das Ministerium sagt noch immer, dass noch keine Annahme zu einem Krieg besteht, aber sieh doch was da draußen passiert. Wir sind mittendrin in einem riesigen Alptraum. Der Nebel vergeht nicht mehr, da die Dementoren ihren Nachwuchs zeugen, Leute werden vermisst, Zauberer werden auf schlimmste Art und Weise ermordet und sogar die Muggel merken, dass etwas Böses in der Luft liegt."

Lily spürte die Tränen in ihren Augen aufkommen und versuchte gar nicht sie aufzuhalten. Genau das war der Grund warum sie ihre Aurorenausbildung abgebrochen hatte oder sie abbrechen musste. Sie konnte ihre Gefühle und Emotionen während eines Kampfes einfach nicht abstellen… um keinen Preis der Welt konnte sie es. Jetzt versuchte sie an einer Zaubertrankakademie in Irland aufgenommen zu werden, in der Hoffnung auf baldige Benachrichtigung. Aber was musste es für eine Mutter sein, wenn man dabei zusieht wie ihrem Mädchen die Seele aus dem Mund gesaugt wird. In wie viele Teile bricht das Herz einer Mutter, wenn man nicht weiß durch welche Hölle sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut geht und dabei zusieht wie das Kind, mit einem Teddybären in der Hand, mit leeren Augen zur Decke starrt. Wie viel Hoffnung bleibt noch, wenn man in tote Kinderaugen blickt und weder kindliche Gelassenheit, noch kindliche Träumereien aufblitzen sieht.

„Du hast Recht. Wir sind bereits mitten im Krieg, aber wir können dagegen kämpfen und wir werden dagegen kämpfen. Wir werden mit aller Kraft versuchen, Menschenleben zu retten und auch muggelstämmigen Kindern helfen, damit auch sie ein Recht darauf haben, mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht aufzuwachsen. Wir werden jeden dieser verfluchten Drecksidioten zeigen, dass _auch_ wir zaubern können und wir uns nicht beugen werden, Chloe. Diese heuchlerischen, aristokratischen, verdammten, eingebildeten, elendigen, verzogenen, madigen, rassistischen, schwanzlosen Reinblüter können die Welt mit ihren dreckigen Feinrippunterhosen noch so oft verseuchen und weiterhin von ihren goldenen Tellerchen speisen, aber wir werden sie jede Sekunde daran erinnern, dass es welche gibt die sich nicht auf ihr beschissenes Niveau hinunterlassen. Verdammt, es ist noch nicht zu spät und jeder von denen sollte in seiner eigenen Scheiße ersticken… ich meine… wie grausam und abartig böse können Menschen sein? Wieso halten sich diese Leute, die jahrelange Inzucht betreiben um so viel besser als wir es sind? Es muss doch irgendwann ein Ende haben… ich meine, welches Recht, hat Du-weißt-schon-wer, Eltern ihre Kinder wegzunehmen, Familien zu zerreißen, Leute zu quälen, Muggelstämmigen das Recht auf Leben und Bildung zu nehmen und sich selbst als Lord zu betiteln…"

Ungläubig sprang sie auf und ging zum Fenster, wo sie durch den dicken Nebel auf den zugemüllten Hinterhof blickte und ihre Tränen wegwischte.

„Aber die gute Seite gewinnt doch immer, oder?", fragte Chloe und merkte wie kindisch diese Frage überhaupt war „Ich meine… in _Muggelbüchern_ steht es doch so… also… ach ich…!"

Lilys Gesicht erhellte sich, bei dem verzweifelten und verwirrten Anblick ihrer Freundin. Nicht dass es ihr Spaß machen würde sie so zu sehen, nein im Gegenteil, aber es hatte etwas Niedliches an sich, den Spaßvogel Chloe Anderson einmal so sprachlos zu sehen. Jedes mal wenn sie dachte, ihre Freundin zu kennen, erwies sich das als falsch, was jedoch in keinem Falle negativ war „Ja in _Muggelkinderbüchern_ vielleicht, Stupsnäschen, aber da gibt es auch 

sowas wie Traumprinzen auf weißen Pferden und Burgfräulein in Türmen, die darauf warten befreit zu werden."

Benommen blickte Chloe „Ich wünschte auch gerne, dass mich _mein_ Traumprinz auf einem weißen Pferd aus diesem Alptraum befreien würde!"

„Etwa ein langhaariger Reinblutprinz mit grauen Hundeaugen?"

„LILY!", wütend sah die Braunhaarige auf ihre beste Freundin und blinzelte gleichzeitig ihre aufkommenden Tränen weg „Es tut noch immer verdammt weh…!"

„Mir tut es auch weh,… er war eigentlich mein bester Freund, aber es musste irgendwann so weit kommen. Severus ist auch gegangen… und du müsstest mal sehen, wie James auf Sirius Namen reagiert, aber hey…jemanden von Herzen zu lieben ist die schönste Sache der Welt und irgendwie ist man immer zusammen."

„Ich kenne diesen Satz Lily… er hat ihn gesagt!"

„Ich weiß!", sagte die Rothaarige und gab ihrer Freundin einen Kuss auf die Wange „Übrigens hab ich von James erfahren, dass sich Black-Beauty für 4 Tage krankgemeldet hat und du kannst dir vorstellen dass das unserem lieben Onkel Crouch, der ja neuerdings Chef der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung geworden ist und Mad-Eye nicht besonders gefällt. Und das genau an dem Tag wo der Anschlag auf Crouch verübt wurde, wo sie jeden Auror gebrauchen konnten… ich glaube dass Sirius ziemlichen Ärger bekommt."

„Nenn nicht die ganze Zeit seinen Namen, du siehst ja dass ich die ganze Zeit rumheule wie so ein dummer Pudel, der nicht mehr alle Eulen im Turm hat. Aber wurden denn wirklich keine wichtigen Todesser festgenommen? Immerhin konnte der Angriff dank unserer Spione abgewehrt werden."

Lily schnaubte verächtlich los „Nein, es wurden nur drei junge Mitläufer festgenommen, während die Großen verschwanden und den anderen die Drecksarbeit machen ließen… Dumbledore war ziemlich sauer."

„Klar die richtig großen Fische entkommen mal wieder. Immer dasselbe!", seufzte Chloe und biss genussvoll in ihr Schokocroissant „Wie geht's Remus überhaupt?"

„Oh, deswegen bin ich eigentlich hier, da ich dich fragen wollte ob du etwas von ihm gehört hast?"

„Öhm ne, ihr wolltet euch doch um ihn kümmern oder hab ich dumme Kuh vergessen ihn abzuholen?" Mit großen Augen sah Chloe zu Lily auf und war total erleichtert dass Lily sie in keinster Weise, schuldbewusst ansah.

„Nein, wir haben Remus nicht gefunden und jetzt warten wir bis er sich bei uns meldet und schau mich nicht so an… wir haben wirklich alles abgesucht!", ereiferte sich Lily als sie den ungläubigen Gesichtsausdrück ihrer Freundin sah.

„Hmm ne hat er nicht, aber wenn er sich meldet und er sich verletzt oder Schmerzen hat, könnt ihr mich ja als berufliche Heilerin aufsuchen. Vergeht ja sowieso kein Tag ohne dass ich mein Krankenköfferchen brauch!", lachte Chloe „Und jetzt musst du mir mal sagen, woher du weißt dass Todesser Feinrippunterhosen tragen? Spricht da die eigene Erfahrung?"

„Das willste jetzt gerne wissen gell! Aber hey, ich sagte nicht ‚Todesser' sondern ‚Reinblüter'!"

„Oho, jetzt weiß ich mit was James die Hüften schwingt."

„Untersteh dich…!"

…´

**Also, ich bin echt enttäuscht keine Reviews bekommen zu haben. Ist mir bei anderen Foren noch nie passiert und das nagt ziemlich**

**Wenns keinen interessiert stelle ich keine weiteren mehr on!**


	4. und blutigen Wiedersehen

****

**o.O**  
**DER SCHWARZE STERN**

**- ...und blutigen Wiedersehen**

Noch immer lag er auf dem eiskalten, rauen Steinboden, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Die Kälte hielt ihn gnadenlos in einem großen Schwarz gefangen, jegliches Zeitgefühl war wie weggeblasen, sein Auge war schmerzhaft geschwollen und das Denken fiel ihm schwerer als erhofft. Die Tatsache dass er nackt war, beschämte ihn und machte es ihm nicht gerade leicht sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu erwärmen. Obwohl nur 3 Meter von ihm entfernt, eine Holzpritsche stand, war dieser Lichtblick dennoch zu weit entfernt, als dass seine Fesseln und sein Zustand es zuließen ihn zu erreichen. Hin und wieder vernahm sein Gehör die fürchterlichsten und kläglichsten Schreie leidender Menschen und die ängstlichsten Laute von Frauen, die er je gehört hatte. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde ihm kälter, hoffnungsloser, elendiger, während Dunkelheit und Ohnmacht versuchten, Besitz von ihm zu ergreifen. Hoffnungslos versuchte er, durch Reiben seiner Hände und Füße, seinem Körper Wärme einzuflößen.

Lily und James würden sich bestimmt bald Sorgen um ihn machen. Was wäre wenn er sie nie wieder sehen würde? – ‚Nein Remus..Nein…nein…nein, nein.. nicht darüber nachdenken', ermahnte er sich selbst. Was würden sie mit ihm anstellen? Was würde ihn erwarten? Würde er diesen Ort jemals wieder verlassen? Wo befand er sich überhaupt?

Was würden Lily, Prongs, Chloe und Peter dazu sagen… was würde Pad sagen? Bei dem Namen Pad wurde es ihm immer heiß und kalt zugleich. Noch immer war es unfassbar, wie ein Rumtreiber, auf seinen selbsternannten Bruder losgehen konnte… noch immer war es unerklärlich wie Sirius derart die Fassung verlieren konnte. Das Band zwischen ihnen, welches Berge trug, riss durch diesen Eklat von einem Tag auf den Anderen endgültig auseinander. Aus dem früher strahlenden, zutiefst von sich überzeugten, leicht gebräunten und lebensfrohen Jugendlichen wurde ein gefasster, blasser Mann mit dunklen Augenringen, der jedoch noch immer nichts von seiner Überheblichkeit und Arroganz verloren hatte. Er selbst wusste auch nicht, wieso sie nur noch das Nötigste sprachen, aber es ist so gekommen… es musste anscheinend irgendwann so kommen.

Irgendwo in weiter Ferne konnte er Schritte ausmachen. Zügige, laute Schritte. Doch bevor er die Schritte, der Entfernung überhaupt zuordnen konnte, wurde die schwere Zellentüre aufgeschlagen und zwei Gestalten kamen hereingestürmt, die seinen Kopf an den Haaren, schmerzhaft in ihre Richtungen rissen.

„So Schlafenszeit ist jetzt vorbei Bestie!", sagte eine Männerstimme, die er ohne weiteres Malfoy zuordnen konnte „Aber ich muss schon sagen Lupin, ich hätte nicht gedacht dass Werwölfe nackt so anziehend aussehen!" sagte Malfoy mit einem vorfreudigen Grinsen.

Die andere Gestalt löste mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes seine Fuß- und Handschellen, während er mit einem Fußtritt in den Bauch überrascht wurde. Schmerzhaft keuchte er auf. Normalerweise hätte er sich dazu gezwungen nicht lautaufzuschreien, aber nach einer Vollmondnacht war dies nicht umsetzbar. Der harte Aufprall presste ihm sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen, während sich seine Eingeweide und sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammenkrampften. Instinktiv versuchte er sich zusammenzukrümmen und die aufgehende Übelkeit zu ignorieren. Ungläubig und erschüttert sah er zu Malfoy, der seine 

Haare noch immer mit starkem Griff in der linken Hand hielt und aus seiner Manteltasche eine kleine Phiole hervorholte. Remus passte diese Situation ganz und gar nicht. Die gierigen und vorfreudigen Blicke mit denen seine Peiniger seinen nackten Körper betrachteten, ließen ihn beschämt und zornig zugleich werden. Noch nie hatte er sich so hilflos und ausgeliefert gefühlt, während sich in seinem Inneren, aus einem unerklärlichen Grund, eine Woge Selbsthass ausbreitete. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als einen Zauberstab und ein bisschen mehr Stoff über seinen bebenden Körper zu wissen.

„Mach den Mund auf Lupin!", sagte eine andere, höhnisch klingende, ebenfalls männliche Stimme, die Malfoy das Fläschchen abnahm und es vor seinen Mund hielt.

Nur verschwommen nahm Remus die beiden maskierten Gestalten war, die seinen Kopf noch weiter nach hinten zogen.

Nein, er würde es ihnen nicht so leicht machen, sich wehrlos geschlagen geben und ihnen in irgendeiner Weise entgegen kommen. Auch wusste er nicht, ob dieser Trank ihm Schmerzen bereiten oder ihn in irgendeiner anderen Art gefügig werden lassen würde, aber sein gesunder, wenngleich zur Zeit sehr trüber Verstand sagte ihm, dass dieser Trank nichts gutes bedeuten könnte.

„N-nein", versuchte er mit gebrochener und zugleich heiserer Stimme zu sagen.

„Schön, wenn du es auf die harte Tour willst!"

Malfoy packte erneut seine Haare und riss so kräftig daran, dass sein Opfer aufschrie. Der andere Mann nützte die Gelegenheit und kippte den zähen, dickflüssigen, gelblich-schimmernden Trank in seinen Mund und hielt ihm daraufhin die Nase und den Mund zu, damit dieser den Trank schlucken musste um nach Luft schnappen zu können. Tatsächlich schluckte Remus den Trank nach einer Weile, worauf die rauen Hände von ihm abließen. Zum Luftholen kam er jedoch nicht, da die Hälfte des Trankes sich den Weg durch seine Luftröhre bahnte und er, zu ersticken drohte. Schmerzhaft hustend und keuchend versuchte er mit aller Kraft wieder Luft zu bekommen, bis sich McNair erbarmte und den Schaden mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes behob.

Die schmerzhafte Vorahnung von der Wirkung dieses Trankes blieb jedoch aus, als eine ungewöhnliche Hitze von ihm Besitz ergriff, die nach ein paar Sekunden in eine wohlige Wärme überging und sich in seinem Körper, zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung, das berauschende Gefühl der Kraft ausbreitete.

„W-wieso?"

„Wieso? Ich bitte dich, wir wollen doch dass du dein Verhör bei vollem Bewusstsein mitbekommst, aber wenn du schon so lieb fragst… es handelt sich hierbei um eine erstaunliche Mischung aus Stärkungs- und Anti-Ohnmachtstrank. Mehr muss ich wohl nicht mehr sagen oder?", hauchte ihm Malfoy höhnisch, zwischen zwei Lachern entgegen.

„Los Lucius, der dunkle Lord will Ergebnisse!"

„In der Tat, hast du gehört Werwolf?"

Angst, unsagbare Angst machte sich in seinem gesamten Körper breit. Ein dunkles Loch breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus und gab eine Menge an schrecklichen Gedanken und Emotionen frei. Er war verloren… Malfoys Anblick war hingegen des mächtigsten und stärksten Schwarzmagiers der Welt noch ein Grund zu feiern.

Erst jetzt wurde er sich seiner Position überhaupt bewusst. Jetzt wo der Trank sein Gehirn und seinem Körper neue Kraft gegeben hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr geben würde. ‚Er wird dich töten Remus' sagte er sich selbst, während Walden McNair ihn mit groben und forschen Händen hochzerrte.

Zuerst dachte er, dass seine Beine ihm einknicken würden, doch er wurde eines Besseren belehrt. Er hatte Kraft genug um sich auf den Beinen zu halten und seine, zuerst 

bewegungsunfähigen Fingern zu strecken. Der Trank machte ihm sichtlich Angst, da Ohnmacht und Schlaf manchmal das Einzige waren, was einen für kurze Zeit, Erlösung bringen könnte.

Im nächsten Moment traf ihn eine steinharte Stiefelspitze oberhalb der rechten Kniekehle, die ihn schmerzhaft aufjaulen ließ. Der stechende Schmerz jagte unbarmherzig durch sein Bein, das augenblicklich einknickte.

Mit feuchten Augen wappnete er sich gleichzeitig gegen den nächsten Schlag, der jedoch nicht an seiner Kniekehle, wie vermutet stattfand, sondern mitten in seinen Magen. Abermals blieb ihm die Luft weg und Schweiß stand ihm in dicken Perlen auf der Stirn. Sein Magen krampfte sich schützend zusammen, während die Übelkeit mit einem Mal übermächtig wurde. Keuchend übergab er sich. Durch die letzten schmerzfreien Gedanken, versuchte er sich nicht selbst zu beschmutzen, was ihm glücklicherweise auch gelang. Noch immer würgend, füllte galliger Geschmack seinen Mund. Ungläubig versuchte er sich, sein protestierendes Bein ignorierend und schwitzend, von seinem Erbrochenen wegzurobben, während er zu seinen Peinigern aufsah, die naserümpfend und angeekelt und mit einem höhnischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu ihm hinab sahen.

„Und ich dachte immer, Werwölfe wären zäh", lachte McNair laut auf und zielte seinen Zauberstab auf Remus' Erbrochene, während Malfoys dessen Arm hinunterdrückte und ihn höhnisch grinsend ansah „Nein, dass kann dieses widerliche Etwas später auf Muggelart zusammenschrubben. Werwölfe sind es doch gewohnt vor der angesehenen Gesellschaft am Boden zu kriechen und deren Dreck wegzuwischen, oder Werwolf? Vorausgesetzt natürlich, du überstehst dein bevorstehendes Verhör."

Noch immer schwer atmend und keuchend wäre Remus, hätte es ihm nicht an Kraft gefehlt, auf dieses aristokratische Arschloch losgegangen. Schlimm genug war das höhnische Gelächter von Malfoy, aber derart beschämt hatte ihn bis jetzt noch niemand, obwohl er schon immer ein großer Schandfleck in der Gesellschaft gewesen war. Und dazu kam noch diese sadistische, vorfreudige Art von Malfoy, die ihm Remus nur zu gerne, durch ein paar gezielte Faustschläge, ausgetrieben hätte.

Zwei starke Hände, die schmerzhaft seine Oberarme umfassten, rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken und zwangen ihn, Malfoy und McNair, mehr schlecht als recht, zu folgen.

„Stell dich halt nicht so an", meinte McNair augenrollend, als Remus' pochendes und stechendes Bein, drohte einzuknicken. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sich Remus auf jeden folgenden Schritt zu konzentrieren, um ihnen nicht noch mehr Genugtuung zu gönnen. Ihm war schlecht und sein Mund fühlte sich an, als ob er tagelang nichts mehr getrunken hätte. Zu allem Übel war noch immer der bittere Geschmack von Galle in seiner Mundhöhle vorhanden, den er so schnell nicht mehr losbringen würde, dachte er sich. Mit verschleiertem und tränendem Blick versuchte er seine Umgebung zu erkennen, was sich jedoch in den schwachbeleuchteten Kerkergängen, als schwierig herausstellte. Schon wieder dröhnten schmerzverzerrte Schreie an sein Ohr, die ihm alle Nackenhaare aufstellen ließen und er mit Schrecken in die angrenzenden Zellen lugte.

Die unterirdischen Kerkerverließe und Tunnel des Anwesens wollten kein Ende nehmen, bis er gewaltsam durch eine dunkle Holztür gestoßen wurde und wieder einmal hart auf kalten Stein aufprallte, wodurch er sich seine, ohnehin aufgescheuerten Handflächen blutig rieb. Mit einem mächtigen Ruck wurde er wieder zum Stehen gebracht, während er sich in dem geräumigen Kerkerraum umsah.

Die Mauer war aus kaltem Stein, an der hin und wieder blutverkrustete, schwere Handschellen hingen, in der Mitte des Raumes war eine Art steinerner Tisch, bei dessen Anblick ihm ein Opfertisch einfiel …'nein Remus, nicht denken'. Außerdem standen viele 

Regale an den kalten Steinwänden, in denen, wie er feststellen musste, Folterutensilien lagen, bei denen sich, alleine beim bloßen Anblick, seine gesamten Muskeln anspannten und ein Haufen blutiger, zerfetzter Lumpen lag zusammengeschmissen in einer Ecke.

Er wurde zu den, an der Decke hängenden Handschellen geschuppst, worauf sich das kalte Eisen mit einem Wink von Malfoys Zauberstab um seine Handgelenke schloss und damit erreichten, dass seine zerschundene, dünne Haut wieder aufriss und anfing zu schmerzen.

„Ich glaube wir können die Masken abnehmen, da der Werwolf sein Gefängnis nicht mehr lebendig verlassen wird", sagte Malfoy mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln und soviel Herzlosigkeit in der Stimme, dass dessen Worte, Remus wie ein Peitschenhieb vorkamen. Es war unbestreitbar eine gnadenlose, sichere Erkenntnis die ihm Schweißperlen auf die Stirn treten und seinen Puls rasen ließ. Er würde sterben. Unsägliche Angst machte sich den Weg durch seinen Körper, die ihn ungewollt zittern ließ. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein…!

Er sah wie sich Malfoy die Maske ablegte und seine lange Robe auszog.

Darunter trug er nur eine enge schwarze Stoffhose und Stiefel mit silbernen Schnallen. Lächelnd sah er Remus an, während er mit seinen Muskeln spielte und mit seiner rechten Hand Remus Kinn anhob, damit dieser ihm entgegen schauen musste „Na, bist du bereit uns freiwillig Namen von weiteren Ordensmitgliedern zu geben?"

„Niemals, lieber würde ich sterben!"

„Ist dass so? Nun gut ich glaube, dass ich mich nicht richtig ausgedrückt habe. Es ist mir egal ob du für deine Schlammblut- und Muggelfreunde sterben würdest, da ich mir sicher bin, dass dich der Tod ohnehin erwarten wird." Gehässig und amüsiert grinsend umkreiste Malfoy Remus, dessen Anblick ihn zugegebenermaßen ziemlich erregte und schlug ihm unvorbereitet mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht

Remus Kopf wurde schmerzhaft nach hinten gerissen, während seine Lippe aufplatzte und er fühlte wie sein Blut über sein Kinn und auf den Boden rann.

„War das jetzt Ausdruck genug? Wie gesagt, wir können es schnell hinter uns bringen Werwolf oder auch nicht. Solltest du dich jedoch bereiterklären zu reden, wird dein Aufenthalt hier wesentlich angenehmer werden als sonst!"

Er würde nie einen seiner Freunde oder Mitglieder ausliefern. Er würde nicht diejenigen verraten, die ihn trotz seines Problems, einen Freund nannten und ihn mit all ihrer Kraft unterstützten, hatten ihn doch alle anderen stets gemieden, benachteiligt und verachtet. Er durfte nicht nachgeben, dem Feind nicht noch mehr Informationen geben und darauf vertrauen, dass sie ihm deswegen einen angenehmeren Aufenthalt geben würden. Welch ein Freund wäre er, wenn er seine eigene Haut retten würde, indem er seine einzigen wirklichen Freunde, die ihn besser kannten als er selbst, opfern würde? „Du kannst dir soviel Mühe geben wie du willst, Lucius, aber reden werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht!"

Ein höhnisches ungläubiges Lachen war aus McNairs Richtung zu hören, der sich an die steinerne Liege gelehnt hatte und gemächlich eine Zigarette rauchte „Er will dir wohl nicht gehorchen, hmm?"

„Oh, er wird bald darum betteln, dass wir ihn sterben lassen. Spätestens wenn die Töle kommt!"

„Wo ist _er_ überhaupt?"

„Ist wahrscheinlich noch bei Fenrir, oder unser Tränkemeister hat ihn vergiftet."

„Hmm, wäre gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich", grinste McNair und schlug unvorbereitet mit seiner Stiefelspitze auf den Lumpenberg ein. Noch ehe sich Remus ein zaghaftes Lachen verkneifen und sich fragen konnte warum McNair auf einen Lumpenhaufen einschlug, erwachte eben dieser zum leben. ‚Ein lebendiger Lumpenberg Remus… wie irre bist du überhaupt, schaltete er sich selbst und überlegte ob Malfoy ihm vielleicht halluzinogene 

Substanzen in den Trank gemischt hatte, ehe ein zierlicher, stark demolierter Arm unter dem Haufen auftauchte.

„Haben wir dir nicht schon vor zwei Stunden gesagt, dass du dich anziehen sollst du widerwertige Hure", raunte McNairs Stimme das zuckende Etwas an und packte es an den blonden Haaren, worauf ein erstickter, ungewöhnlich tiefer und röchelnder Laut zu hören war. Erst jetzt bemerkte Remus, dass es sich um ein nacktes, erschreckend dürres Mädchen handelte, dessen Füße in einem ungewöhnlich, verdrehten Winkel abstanden. Das zum Thema Lumpenhaufen… mit Frauen kanntest du dich ja noch nie gut aus Remus, sagte er sich selbst und verfluchte sich im nächsten Moment für diesen, zurzeit eher unpassenden Gedanken. Dieses Mädchen musste ungeheure Schmerzen haben und die Stimme konnte bei Merlins Bart keinem weiblichen Wesen gehören. Offene Wunden und Brandverletzungen übersäten den dünnen Körper, der am Boden zitterte, während McNair ihr nochmals mit voller Kraft in den Bauch schlug.

„NEEEIN, BEI MERLIN LASST DAS! SEHT IHR NICHT DASS SIE BEREITS HALB TOT IST!!" Remus setzte seine ganze Kraft, die er noch hatte in diesen Satz und fing laut an zu husten, während er den tiefen, anscheinend schmerzvollen Laut des Mädchens hörte. Kraftlos ließ er sich in den Ketten hängen. Durch das Husten bereute er jedoch das laute Losschreien, da die Erschütterung die, durch die Tritte hervorgerufenen, Schmerzen zurückrief. Da die Fesseln ihm jedoch nicht sehr viel Spielraum zum Boden ließen und sich das Eisen unbarmherzig in sein Fleisch fraß, bemühte er sich wieder vernünftig zu stehen.

„Hörst du Schlammblut… Amelia, glaub ich heißt du oder? Es gibt doch noch jemand anderen der Besitzansprüche an dich stellt, aber unsere liebe Amelia ist leider nicht sehr gesprächig Lupin und prüde ist sie auch noch, aber sie erwies sich dennoch als so freundlich uns ihren Namen zu verraten, ehe sie ihre Zunge verlor."

Das letzte bisschen Gesichtsfarbe verschwand aus Remus' Gesicht, während er mit geschocktem und ungläubigen Blick auf das Mädchen und dann auf Lucius starrte, der ihm mit seinem typischen amüsierten Lächeln entgegenblickte. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber durch die Fassungslosigkeit entkam kein Laut seinem Mund. Bestürzung flammte in seinen Augen auf.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein… das war mehr als nur einfache Körperverletzung. Das war mehr als nur abstoßend und widerwertig, das war…!

Hass flammte in ihm auf, brachte sein Blut zum kochen, Adrenalin stieg in ihm hoch und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben würde sich Remus freuen, Malfoy bei Vollmond zu begegnen, um ihn schön langsam in kleine Stückchen zu reißen… ihn verbluten zu lassen, nur um dieser hässlichen Visage ein kleines bisschen von dem Leid, dieses Mädchens, spüren zu lassen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte er sich Jemanden mit bloßen Händen Leid zuzufügen und das mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. „Ihr seid… das ist…!"

„Oh, sprachlos Monster?"

Remus wurde es heiß und kalt zu gleich, während er nochmals den Blick auf das Mädchen schweifen ließ, deren Kopf zum Boden gesunken war und verwirrt vor sich hin starrte. Sie sah nicht so aus, als ob sie ihre Umgebung nur im Entferntesten wahrnahm. Auch als erneute Schreie zu vernehmen waren, rührte sich das Mädchen nicht.

Diese qualvollen Klänge ließen ihn noch immer alle Muskeln anspannen.

Malfoy, der ihn von der Seite, genauestens musterte grinste „Welch süßliche Klänge die Folter den Menschen doch heraus kitzelt, nicht wahr? Es ist Musik in meinen Ohren, wenn eine Frau vor mir wimmernd am Boden kauert und mich anfleht, nicht mit einer Gerte oder einem Schlagstock auf sie einzuprügeln, ihre Haut nicht mit kochendem Wasser zu überschütten, ihr kein glühendes Eisen auf ihre Brüste einzubrennen oder ihre Finger nicht in 

Salzsäure zu tauchen. Aber ich finde auch die männlichen Schreie sehr anziehend und erregend, wenngleich ich heute selbstverständlich keine Auswahl gehabt hätte."

Diese Worte unterstrich der Blondschopf noch, indem er seine Hand wie beiläufig über Remus' Männlichkeit gleiten ließ, nur um es Sekunden danach zu wiederholen „Ich hatte noch nie einen Lycantroph unter mir."

„Das wirst du mir büßen!"

„Jetzt schon?"

„Lucius…Lucius…Lucius… wenn du ihn auf diese Art und Weise zum Reden bringen willst, bin ich ja fast_ überflüssig_!", sagte eine Stimme von der Türe her.

Malfoy gluckste laut auf und deutete dem Fremden an, näher zu kommen.

Remus versuchte, trotz seines, noch immer verschleierten Blickes den näherkommenden Eindringlung zu entlarven, was sich jedoch als schwierig herausstellte, da der, nach seiner Statur her wirkende, hochgewachsene Mann ebenfalls maskiert und dessen Stimme dazu noch magisch verzerrt war. Der Mann trug eine passende braune Stoffhose, dazu schwarze Drachenlederstiefel und ein hochgeschlossenes, sehr enggeschnittenes, schwarzes Hemd, die seidigen schwarzen langen Haare des Mannes, waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, die ihm jedoch seltsam bekannt vorkamen. Irgendetwas an der Erscheinung des, wie er zugeben musste, sehr gut angezogenen Mannes ließ ihn nichts Gutes erahnen. Mit federnden Schritten ging der Mann auf Malfoy zu, während er seine silbernen Ringe abnahm, sie auf ein Tablett ablegte und sich daraufhin braune Lederhandschuhe überzog.

„McNair, du kannst gehen!" McNair sah Lucius kurz an, verschwand aber dann in den dunklen Gang, wo die Dunkelheit ihn verschluckte.

Mit denselben federnden Schritten, kam der Unbekannte näher und nahm zum ersten Mal Notiz von ihm „Na, gefällt dir dein Aufenthalt Remus Lupin? Aber natürlich, gefällt er dir nicht wahr? Bei diesem schönen Wetter."

Remus schnaubte verächtlich auf und wand den Blick von der silbernen Maske ab. Was sollte das? Musste es jetzt auch noch sein, dass man sich noch mehr über ihn lustig machte?

„Es ist Herbst, da wird das Wetter bestimmt nicht allzu schön sein, aber wem sag ich das… bei dem Hirn aus Drachenmist-"

Sein Satz ging in einem Schmerzenslaut unter, während sein Körper wie von selbst anfing unkontrolliert zu zucken und seine Haut zu glühen begann. Etwas brannte sich unbarmherzig in seine Brust. Er konnte nicht mehr anders, als laut aufzuschreien, während das Brennen unerträglich wurde, sein Blick sich verschleierte und ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Schweiß rann ihm in dicken Perlen die Stirn und den Rücken runter, bis sich schwarze Punkte vor seinem Auge bemerkbar machten und er hoffte, trotz des Trankes, in die Ohnmacht fallen zu können. Irgendjemand schrie einen markerschütternden Schrei aus, bis er merkte dass er selbst den Schrei ausgelöst hatte und ihm etwas aus der Brust gerissen wurde. Wimmernd sackte er in sich zusammen. Sein Körper zuckte noch immer unkontrolliert und sein Atem ging sehr flach.

„Niemand beleidigt mich, Lupin! Absolut niemand!", sagte die verzerrte Stimme seines Gegenübers und hielt ein Medaillon vor sein verschwommenes Auge, bis er merkte woraus eben dieses bestand.

„Silber", krächzte er und sah auf seine Brust, wo sich das Medaillon in sein Fleisch gebrannt hatte. Mit Schrecken betrachtete er die große verkohlte Stelle auf seiner Haut, wo sich schwarze Striemen lösten. Auch seine ganzen Adern standen unnatürlich hervor.

Doch was ihm im nächsten Augenblick ins Auge stach, hatte rein gar nichts mit der Silberverbrennung zu tun, sondern der Anblick der vielen Ketten seines Gegenübers, die ihm 

das Blut gefrieren ließen. Er sah eine feingliedrige, silberne Kette an dem ein schönes Amulett aus der Form eines Sternes hing und eine Kette mit einem Wappen, bei dem er aufkeuchen musste – das Wappen der Blacks.

Das konnte nur eines bedeuten. Wie konnte er sich nur den Todessern anschließen?

„Regulus", stellte er mit zitternder Stimme fest, worauf er durch Malfoys Auflachen zusammenzuckte. Es war ein Lachen dass ihm durch Mark und Bein ging.

„Echt ich wusste nicht dass unser Promenadenmischling, neuerdings Regulus heißt", höhnte Malfoys Stimme durch den Raum.

Remus versuchte sich anstrengend, Gedanken über den Sinn von Malfoys Satz zu machen, was ihm jedoch durch seine unerträglichen Schmerzen nicht leicht viel. Natürlich musste das Regulus, Sirius' Bruder sein, wer denn sonst? Black Senior konnte es beim besten Willen nicht sein, da dieser Mann höchstens 20 Jahre alt war. Ein stechender Schmerz jagte wieder einmal durch seine Silberverbrennung, ließ ihn laut keuchen und betroffen zu Boden sehen.

Ein amüsiertes, höhnisches Lachen entkam auch dem Maskierten „Ich bin nicht Regulus Arcturus Black!"

Der Mann ließ eine Hand an Remus Wange entlang gleiten, während das kühle, weiche Leder, Remus wie Balsam auf seiner erhitzten Haut vorkam „Sondern Sirius Orion Black!"

Rakkaudella

Ginn


	5. Lebe wohl!

**ACHTUNG:** Dieses Kapitel ist noch NICHT fertig, aber da ich die nächsten zwei Tage gar nicht schreiben kann, hab ich mir gedacht, dass ich den Anfang gleich reinstelle. :)  
Will ja keinen warten lassen (hat eh schon so lange gedauert)

Ich hab mir eigentlich vorgenommen, dass ich Chaps regelmäßig hervorbringe, aber im Moment muss ich ziemlich viel pauken und hab auch nicht die nötige Motivation dazu... leider :(

Außerdem bin ich nicht sehr zufrieden mit diesem Kapitel und bin von mir selbst eher enttäuscht. Ich weiß selbst nicht warum es mir so schwer fällt diese Stelle zu be/schreiben, aber vielleicht denkt ihr ja ganz anders darüber.

Ich hab übrigens auch noch eine Frage, was die Resonanz betrifft, die ja eher gering ist.

Ist daran meine Idee allgemein schuld, oder gibt es dafür einen anderen Grund z. B. Schreibstiel, Beschreibung usw.??  
ich bin mit meinem Latein am Ende

**o.O  
DER SCHWARZE STERN  
**

_Den Blick nach vorne und nicht mehr zurück  
Illusion und Träumereien beflügeln mich zum Glück  
Die alte Welt ein viel zu klarer Ort  
monoton und eingespielt treibt sie mich hinfort_

Genug gefragt über Schicksal und den Sinn  
genug gesagt über das was wäre wenn  
es ist soweit neue Welten zu sehn  
den Himmel zu erobern und zum Rand der Welt zu gehn

Sirius amüsierte der verwirrte und ungläubige Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes, der verzweifelt versuchte seine behandschuhte Hand abzuschütteln. Mit Bedauern besah er sich das hektische Kopfschütteln und die entsetzten, schmerzverzerrten Augen von Remus, die vor Anstrengung und Unglauben hervorquollen. Zugegebenermaßen hatte es ihm einen Stich gegeben, als er ihn vor Schmerzen aufjaulen hörte, hatte ihn zum Denken angeregt, als er die Verzweiflung in den Augen seines früheren Freundes sah und trug letztendlich dazu bei, ihn von seinen Qualen zu erlösen. Erinnerungen von Gryffindorpartys, Geburtstagsüberraschungen, alten Bekanntschaften und gemeinsamen Schulstunden erschienen vor seinem geistigen Auge, woraufhin sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in seiner Magengegend ausbreitete und ihm einen Schauder über die blasse Haut jagte. Dieses Gefühl hatte er schon lange Zeit nicht mehr verspürt und er konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob es sich besonders schlecht anfühlte, oder doch von positiver Natur war. Aber was bedeuteten Gefühle schon an einem so trostlosen Ort und bei so einem ernüchternden Anlass wie diesem?

Noch immer starrte Remus Sirius eindringlich und kopfschüttelnd an und suchte nach dem geringsten Funken Bestätigung in seinen Augen, während Malfoy den Werwolf aufmerksam und grinsend zugleich musterte und Sirius einen auffordernden Blick zuwarf.  
Sirius erwiderte Malfoys Blick für kurze Zeit und wunderte sich wieder über dessen unschuldige Dominanz.  
Außerdem, da war sich Sirius sicher, hätte Lucius in seinem Handeln nicht im Geringsten gezögert, wenn er nicht gekommen wäre und die Situation entschärft hätte. Doch würde es schwierig werden, Lucius von 

jemandem abzuhalten, auf dem er bereits ein Auge geworfen hatte. Andererseits hätte er auch keinen Grund ihn davon abzuhalten. Sie hatten ihm immerhin zu viel angetan. Es war Zeit, die alten Traditionen zu ehren und für geregelte Verhältnisse in der Zaubererherrschaft zu sorgen.

Sirius ließ schließlich seine Hand von Remus Wange gleiten und fuhr sich durch sein schwarzes Haar, woraufhin sich ein paar seidige Strähnen aus dem schwarzen Seidenband lösten und er seufzend zu einem dunklen Holzschrank schlenderte und ein paar Phiolen mit gelblicher Flüssigkeit herausnahm, die er in seine Hosentasche gleiten ließ.  
„Sirius, mach ihn endlich mürbe, damit ich auch noch meinen Spaß an ihm habe", dröhnte Malfoys markante Stimme durch den Raum, dessen sexuelle Erregung durch den nackten, gefesselten und hilflosen Anblick von Remus Körper nur zu deutlich zu erkennen war und zog somit Sirius Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Remus dem die Erwähnung von Sirius' Namen, die Identität des Schwarzhaarigen bestätigte, sackte noch weiter in seinen Fesseln zusammen. Trotz allem machte er sich noch immer die Hoffnung, dass alles bloß ein großes Missverständnis sein würde. Wahrscheinlich ein angeblich, grandios ausgedachter Plan, um ihm ein paar Informationen zu entlocken.  
Niemals könnte Pad ein Todesser sein, da Sirius doch schon immer vollkommen davon überzeugt war, ein Auror werden zu wollen um gegen die dunklen Künste kämpfen zu können.

„Nur Geduld Lucius, du wirst deine Freude schon noch an ihm haben, aber bevor das geschieht, wirst du hinausgehen", sagte Sirius bestimmt und hielt ihm mit einer galanten Bewegung die Türe auf, während er Malfoys belustigendes Mienenspiel beobachtete.

„Meinst du nicht, ich könnte dir behilflich sein… bei deiner, ähm… Arbeit?", fragte ihn Malfoy mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und mit einem erwartungsvollen Grinsen in Remus' Richtung.  
„Ohne den Trank, den du und McNair ihm verabreicht habt, wäre er spätestens nach der Silberverbrennung ohnmächtig geworden Lucius. Silberverbrennungen sind bei Werwölfen tödlich und tragen nicht gerade dazu bei, dass sie vernehmungsfähig sind. Deswegen denke ich, dass es jetzt wenig Sinn hätte ihn weiter zu foltern… es sei denn du willst, dass er seinen Verstand verliert, Lucius… obwohl ich denke, dass der dunkle Lord darüber nicht sehr erfreut wäre."

Mit einer weiteren galanten Handbewegung zeigte Sirius abermals nach draußen. Malfoy setzte ungläubig zu einem Wiederspruch an, überlegte es sich durch den Anblick von Sirius überzeugendem  
Blick jedoch anders und ging geradewegs auf die Türe zu, vor der er kurz inne hielt „Du sagst mir doch Bescheid, wenn du mit ihm fertig bist?"

Sirius nickte nur und schloss hinter Malfoy die Türe. Ohne Remus Beachtung zu schenken ließ er sich vor dem dürren Mädchen auf den Boden sinken und bemerkte, dass sich eine leichte Gänsehaut über seine Haut zog. Remus sollte den Anfang machen, schaltete er sich selbst und strich der Kleinen eine strohblonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die daraufhin leicht zurückzuckte. Sein Inneres weigerte sich, sich umzudrehen und Remus noch einmal in die Augen zu sehen, was sich sicherlich nicht vermeiden ließ… nein, aber er hatte Respekt vor der Vergangenheit. Doch der größte Grund dafür war Wut… unbändige Wut die er verspürte, wenn er dem Werwolf in die Augen blickte, die er dennoch unglaublich gerne an die Oberfläche lassen würde.

Er hatte sich eigentlich vorgenommen Remus genauso emotionslos zu foltern wie Minuten zuvor Greyback, hatte sich vorgenommen sich nicht an die gemeinsame Schulzeit zu erinnern, sich vorgenommen Remus mit aller Abscheu zu beäugen, was er am Anfang auch zweifellos geschafft hatte, bis er in Remus Augen sah und dessen Schreie hörte. Längst vergessene Gefühle stiegen in ihm hoch, die er alle zu ersticken versuchte, indem er seine Hände über den dürren Körper der Blonden wandern ließ.

Es war kein Gefühl der Angst, geschweige denn ein Gefühl des Mittleids was Sirius für seinen ehemaligen Freund empfand. Nein, es war eher eine gnadenlose emotionale Ernüchterung, die ihm sichtlich Angst machte und ihm eisige Kälte über die Haut trieb. Er hatte immer schon Probleme mit seiner Vergangenheit gehabt, die er auch so gut wie möglich hinter sich gelassen hatte. Dennoch wurde er in manchen Situationen eines Besseren belehrt.

Er fühlte sich, wie ein nasser verhungernder Hund im Regen, der sich hoffnungslos verlaufen hatte und jeder Lichtblick, mit jedem weiteren Schritt, noch weiter wegliegen würde.  


Er hasste es, plötzlich mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert zu werden, da es ihn auf eine gewisse Art und Weise sogar klar machte, dass auch er verletzbar war.  
Ernsthaft versuchte er sich dem seltsamen Bauchgefühl bewusst zu werden, um es letztendlich in seinem tiefsten Inneren zu verscharren. Es zu ersticken…

Sanft sah er auf das Mädchen, die ihn mit verwirrten und teilnahmslosen Augen entgegen blickte und seine Berührungen freiwillig über sich ergehen ließ. Zufrieden legte Amelia den Kopf zurück, damit man ihr den Hals kraulen konnte. Bereitwillig würde sie alles über sich ergehen lassen, selbst von denen, die ihren Körper geschändet und verletzt hatten, dachte sich Sirius. Was ein paar illegale Tränke, seelische und körperliche Folter letztendlich aus einem Menschen machen konnten… erstaunlich.

Sie kam ihm vor wie ein treudoofer Hund, der sich auch nach einem Fußtritt noch mit einem Schwanzwedeln bedanken würde. Welch Ironie, dachte sich Sirius, war er doch als Animagus nichts anderes als ein großer schwarzer Hund, in dessen Gestalt er sich oft flüchtete, wenn sein Kopf zu bersten drohte. Die Gedankengänge eines Hundes waren so unbeschreiblich einfach und unkompliziert, dass ihm die Verwandlung ermöglichte, sein Umfeld wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit zu vergessen. Ja, er gab sogar zu, dass er sich manchmal dabei erwischte, wie er sich vor dem Einschlafen in seine Animagusform verwandelte, um somit Alpträumen zu entgehen. Er wäre nicht mehr er selbst, ohne seinen schwarzen Schatten. Sein zweites Ich – einst Tatze genannt.

Ein Zittern erfasste seinen Körper und ließ erneut Gänsehaut auf seine Haut treten. Emotionslos betrachtete er das gebrochene Mädchen, welches vorsichtig seine Stiefel küsste. Sie war nichts weiter als ein Wrack, das alles für ein bisschen Zuneigung und Aufmerksamkeit geben würde – ein Wrack in seiner eigenen konturlosen Welt. So wie alle einmal enden würden, die den Weg zu diesen Gemäuern fanden. Der Tod wäre eindeutig das bessere Los, überlegte Sirius, an dem der nackte Anblick der Frau, eindeutig nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen war.

„Zeig dich", hörte er Remus' schwache Stimme, die kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war.  
Er hatte also noch immer Hoffnung, dass ich es nicht sein könnte – wie amüsant, fand Sirius und erhob sich in einer anmutigen Geste. Remus blutverschmiertes Gesicht schien in den letzten Minuten noch mehr gealtert zu sein, als jemals zuvor. Ein entsetzlicher Anblick wie er fand.  
Obwohl der junge Mann in seinen besten Jahren war, durchzogen dünne graue Strähnen sein braunes Haar und trugen dazu bei, das Schicksal des Mannes zu besiegeln. Was jetzt jedoch keine Rolle mehr spielen würde… nicht für Remus. Bald würde auch er eine arme Seele sein, die stumpfsinnig, sabbernd und teilnahmslos vor sich hinblickend auf einen erlösenden Tod warten würde. Wie gerne würde er sich jetzt ein Glas Cognac gönnen, was er später sicherlich nachholen würde.

Remus gefielen die aufmerksamen Blicke des Schwarzhaarigen ganz und gar nicht. Es war ein bedrückendes Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Doch waren es nicht nur die aufmerksamen Blicke seines Gegenübers, sondern diese vollkommene Ruhe, die der breitschultrige Mann ausstrahlte. Diese erdrückende Ruhe, die einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt… Sirius' Art jemanden zu studieren…  
Wie oft hatte er Sirius um dessen Gelassenheit und Ruhe beneidet, wo andere längst an einem Nervenzusammenbruch erkrankt wären.

„So amüsant ich deinen Unglauben auch finde, Remus, kann ich dir deinen Wunsch natürlich nicht abschlagen."  
Remus' Puls beschleunigte sich automatisch, als er dabei zusah, wie der Unbekannte die Maske mit seinem Zauberstab abnahm und sich seine Hoffnung mit einem Schlag in Luft auflöste. Wie oft hatte er dieses ebenmäßige markante und vor allem aristokratische Gesicht schon gesehen? Er kannte es in- und auswendig und dennoch war es ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt so unglaublich fremd und angsteinflößend, dass sich jeder einzelne Muskel seines Körpers anspannte. Der Anblick des Mannes ließ sich nicht mehr länger leugnen. Er glich Sirius bis aufs kleinste Haar… natürlich, wie wäre es auch anders?

„Sirius…!", flüsterte er mit krächzender Stimme, während er in Sirius' sturmgrauen Augen versank. Sein Mund fühlte sich an, als hätte er Tagelang nichts mehr getrunken, geschweige denn gegessen, während er die markanten Züge seines Gegenübers musterte, dessen Haut im Fackellicht zu leuchten schien. Dennoch gab er die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass alles nur ein höchst hinterhältiger Plan seines Verhörs war. Doch da war sie, die Stimme, die sich wie Samt um seine Ohren legte und ihn auf dem Boden der Tatsachen zurück brachte. Diese samtige, beruhigende, ja schon fast verständnisvolle Stimme war jedoch von einer unerklärlichen Kälte erfüllt, die sich auch in Sirius' Augen wiederspiegelte.  


„Du kannst versichert sein, dass meine Erscheinung kein Resultat eines Vielsafttrankes ist, geschweige denn einer Illusion, Remus."  
„Der Sirius den ich kenne, ist absolut kein Todesser!"  
„Ist er nicht?" Lächelnd ging Sirius auf Remus zu und atmete konzentriert durch.

Sofort setzte das wunderbare Gefühl der Unkompliziertheit ein und durchflutete seinen Körper wie ein todbringendes Gift, welches ihm versprach erlöst zu werden und er sich mit einem weiteren Atemzug verwandelte. Die Verwandlung in sein zweites Ich kam ihm immer von langer Dauer vor, obwohl sich sein Körper für andere innerhalb von weniger als  
einer Sekunde verwandelte.

Sirius selbst war mild überrascht, dass ihm seine eigenen Wörter so flüssig über die Lippen gingen. Doch was ihm am Meisten überraschte, war Remus' Zähheit. Niemals hätte er sich gedacht, dass sein ehemaliger Freund noch immer in dem Maße von ihm überzeugt war, wie er jetzt preisgab. Natürlich wusste er, dass niemand direkt etwas von seinem Seitenwechsel bemerkt hatte, aber so dachte er, hätten sie ihn wenigstens ansatzweise verleugnet. Außerdem würde ihr Zusammentreffen einfach keinen Spaß machen, wenn Remus sich noch weiter gegen die Wahrheit sträuben würde.  
Mit leisem Aufprall seiner großen Pfoten zog er belustigend einen Kreis um Remus und bemerkte triumphierend, dessen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck dem jede Hoffnung abhanden gekommen war. Mit einem höhnischen Lächeln und schnalzender Zunge verwandelte er sich zurück.  
„Kein Vielsafttrank oder Zauber dieser Welt, vermag es die Form eines Animagus anzunehmen. Ist das Überzeugung genug?"

„Wann?"  
„Ende sechstes Schuljahr." Sirius konnte nicht anders, als zu keuchen. Remus' Gesichtsausdruck hatte nichts mehr mit dem blutbeflecktem, lädiertem Gesicht und vor allem schmerzhaften Gesichtsausdruck von vorher zu tun. Obwohl er noch immer wie ein Häufchen Elend in seinen Fesseln hing, waren seine verschwommenen Augen von solcher Klarheit und Bitterkeit erfüllt, dass er sich wundern musste, woher dieser Mann diese Kraft nahm. Schon alleine diese Gefasstheit die Remus ausstrahlte erinnerte ihn an den Streber, der ihn in manchen Ausnahmesituationen mit diesen Blicken einigermaßen zur Vernunft gebracht hatte.

„Wieso Padfoot?", fragte Remus mit zitternder und bebender Unterlippe. „Das kann nicht sein… ich… du… James, Sirius…"

Sirius konnte nicht anders, als zu keuchen. Er hatte ihn Padfoot genannt und das mit der gleichen gelangweilten, aber dennoch todernsten Stimme, wie einst in Schulzeiten… und er hatte James Namen in seiner Gegenwart gebraucht. Wie ein elektrischer Schlag durchschossen Erinnerungen sein Gedächtnis…

„_Ich hasse dich, Sirius… verstehst du? Du hast mich alleine gelassen, Sirius! … ich hasse dich…hasse dich! Du hast Mutter das Herz gebrochen Sirius… Mutter hat geweint, Sirius… Du bist es nicht wert zu leben, du Blutsverräter… Vater sollte dich umbringen, Sirius!"  
Wie im Zeitraffer vernahm Sirius diese Worte immer und immer wieder.  
Er konnte machen was er wollte... sie verschwanden nicht. Im Gegenteil, je stärker er es versuchte sie zu ersticken, desto lauter und heftiger drangen sie in ihn ein und nahmen ihm jeden noch so schönen Gedanken.  
Er hatte gedacht, endlich frei zu sein, hatte gehofft alles hinter sich gelassen zu haben, bis er in feuchte graue Augen sah.  
Er hatte ihn zurückgelassen…einfach so. Er würde diesen enttäuschten und gleichzeitig hasserfüllten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders nie wieder vergessen.  
Sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, sein einziger Lichtblick in der Gegenwart seiner Blutsverwandten, sein Bruder,…Regulus der kleine König im Sternbild des Löwen._

Leicht fröstelnd schob er sich seine schwarze Weste enger um seinen Oberkörper und blickte hinauf zu den Sternen. Wenigstens ein Ort konnte ihn jetzt noch ein wenig trösten und ihm vor ungewollten Beobachtern schützen – der Astronomieturm.

Schon seit jeher liebte er diesen bezaubernden und ruhigen Ort, an dem er ganz für sich allein sein konnte. Er suchte ihn immer auf, wenn seine emotionslose Maske  


_zu fallen drohte.  
Emotionen freien Lauf zu lassen war eben schon immer seine schwerste Hürde, die er zu überwinden versuchte. Er wusste nicht ob es direkt an seiner strengen Erziehung lag oder ob es ihm wirklich im Blut lag, seine Gefühle um keinen Preis der Welt preisgeben zu können.  
Früher hatte er sogar Probleme einen Fremden mit dem Vornamen anzureden oder mit jemandem Freundschaft zu schließen, was sich nach 5 Jahren Griffindor und mit der Hilfe fantastischer Leute jedoch geändert hatte._

Tief, die kühle Nachtluft einatmend sah er zum Himmel und betrachtete die Beschützer seiner Familie, die wie strahlende Juwelen den dunklen Nachthimmel zierten.  
Und da kam sie schon wieder, die Stimme seines Bruders, die ihn anschrie und ihm den Tod wünschte. Zweifel spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, die noch immer starr in den Himmel gerichtet waren. Selbsthass flammte in ihm auf und er fragte sich, warum er sich nach den ganzen Horrorjahren noch immer mit seiner Familie verbunden sah.  
Es waren nicht nur die Sterne, die sie alle verbanden, nein, es waren die Gene und der Charakter eines Blacks, die in manchen Situationen an die Oberfläche kamen. Doch waren sie für ihn in keinster Weise unangenehm,  
was er seinen Freunden jedoch niemals zeigen würde. Nein, er war froh, dass er ehrliche und treue Freunde gefunden hatte und würde dieses Band bestimmt nicht zerstören indem er seinen Black'schen Charakter an die Oberfläche lassen würde.  
„Padfoot?", hörte er eine ihm allzu bekannte fragende Stimme, dessen Besitzer sich Sekunden später neben ihn an die Brüstung setzte.

„Ich habe euch nicht kommen hören." Sirius musste sich gar nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen dass noch 2 Personen im Schatten standen und sich vorsichtig musternd neben ihn setzten.  
„Du denkst doch nicht schon wieder an ihn, oder? Ich meine, weiß der kleine Scheißkerl überhaupt was eure tollen Eltern mit dir gemacht haben?"  
„James, es ist mir egal was er von mir hält. Und immerhin hat er jetzt alles was er will… vielleicht macht er Dad ja glücklich."

Er spürte die Blicke seiner drei besten Freunde wie stechende Nadeln in seinem Nacken und wünschte sich am liebsten ganz weit weg zu sein. Er wollte nicht über die Sommerferien reden… die Erinnerungen und Wunden  
waren einfach zu frisch. Außerdem konnten sie in diesem Thema nicht wirklich mitreden. Sie würden nicht verstehen, dass die Erziehung in Reinblüterkreisen eben etwas anders abläuft, als in sonstigen Familien. Dennoch konnte er nicht leugnen, dass es unglaublich weh tat, wenn er andere Eltern sah, die sich liebevoll um ihre Sprösslinge bemühten.

„Nein Sirius, diese kleine Ratte macht dich noch blöd an, anstelle dir zu helfen. Wenn mich Remus nicht zurückgehalten hätte, wäre ich heute auf diese verfluchte Schlange losgegangen und hätte ihm jeden Zahn einzeln herausgeschlagen, damit er mal sieht, dass ich seinem Sadisten-Erzeuger alle Ehre machen kann." James stand auf und ließ sich auf dem Geländer nieder, ehe er mit aufheiternder Stimme sagte: „Aber immerhin hast du mich als Bruder und Remus und Peter. Wer bei Merlin braucht da noch Reg, Pad?"

Lächelnd wurde Sirius bewusst, dass er nicht alleine war und dass seine dauernden Gedanken über seine Herkunft im Großen und Ganzen unbegründet waren. Immerhin hatte er jetzt einen viel besseren Bruder, oder besser gesagt Brüder - Prongs, Moony und Wormtail. Doch was ihn am meisten berührte war, dass ihn James' Eltern wie einen zweiten Sohn bei sich aufgenommen hatten und er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben so etwas wie Liebe gefühlt und bekommen hatte. Er wollte nichts mehr mit den dunklen Künsten zu tun haben und wenn sein Bruder ihn wirklich hasste, dann sollte es so sein…

„Es gibt kein ‚warum', Remus.!"

Also wie gesagt, ist das Chap noch nicht komplett :)  
Kommt aber die nächsten 3 oder 4 Tage.

Glg  
Ginn


End file.
